Never Really Human
by cullensbabymama7
Summary: Done playing human, Bella leaves Forks behind after Edward breaks up with her. Moving on Bella decides to go visit her friend Stefan Salvatore, or at least that was her plan. After arriving to surprise him, she, herself gets a surprise when she finds out he's left town with a certain Hybrid... leaving her with Damon & to put up with the others.
1. Goodbye Forks

**Just a little something different. **

**Leave your thoughts & love… I hope you enjoy this…**_**thrilling**_** Bella.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries... just this story I provide you all with as entertainment!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

* * *

Three day's ago my family and I held a birthday party for Bella. Everything was suppose to go perfectly, but I everything that I didn't want to happen, happened. The very horrible thing that could have happened, happened.

She had been opening her gifts from the family and suddenly she got a paper cut. Everything was ruined in mere seconds. Jasper's bloodlust on top of everybody else's caused him to go for her. She could have died, she could have been killed. We got Jasper out of the house as Carlisle cleaned her up, it wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't shove her back too hard to get her out of the way just incase Jasper flew into me. That of course caused the blood flow to be much worse.

Her arm cut open, causing more of her sweet intoxicating blood to flow out, and the smell to waft around the house intently. Everybody tried to fight it, but it was too much, which is why we all left the house and Carlisle the ever suppressed vampire to stitch her up.

I dropped her off at home right away. I knew we couldn't stay, we had almost killed her. Jasper had almost killed her, not only that I hurt her as well, shoving her like that. It wasn't safe for her to be around us any longer. We were a danger to her and her life being on the line constantly wasn't fair for her. I knew I couldn't put her soul at risk being around us. We had to leave.

Which leads me to the events that are happening at this very moment.

The family stayed away from her for three days, Alice staying home from school as well as myself. The family had packed and got everything ready for the move. They stayed home waiting for me to arrive back at the house. They knew what was going to happen. I was telling Bella we were leaving.

And that I did. She was so heartbroken and it hurt me badly to do such a thing to her. Tell her such lies, that I didn't love her anymore, that she wasn't good enough, that I didn't want her, that she was merely a distraction and for her to forget about me. I left a soft kiss upon her forehead and ran home leaving her behind.

Once inside the house I collapsed on the couch covering my face with hands. It hurt, killed me practically to leave her. But it was for her own good, for her own protection. I wasn't sure how long I laid there ignoring my families sad voices, telling me it would be alright as they passed me to take things outside to the moving vans and our cars.

Then the back door burst opened, broken off its hinges crashing to the ground. Everybody including me ran to the kitchen to take a look at what happened.

" You weren't all going to leave with out saying goodbye were you?" The sweet voice of Bella asked.

She stood before us as if she knocked and somebody opened the door. But the question was how the hell did she break the door down?

" What the fuck?" Rosalie muttered as she glared at her

Bella glared back staring at her.

" Shut up, bitch." She spat at Rosalie causing all of us to jump at the evil tone of her voice.

Rosalie didn't even snap back at her. She merely snapped her lips closed.

_What's wrong, why cant I speak?_

Her voice sounded panicked in my mind as I listened to her thoughts shout out at me.

" What are you doing here?" I blurted out in shock.

Bella looked at me and she smiled a sweet smile, but the look in her eyes was anything but sweet. Her doe like brown eyes were replaced with cold dark blue ones and they made me flinch back at the hate that they held.

" Go be a dear and sit down in the living room. Don't get up until I tell you to." She told us looking at each one of us separately.

I had no choice but to go sit down in the living as she told us to. It wasn't that I wanted to, I just instantly did as she told, I had no control over my body. The others thoughts were frantic.

As we all set down Bella finally came into the living room with a shit eating grin on her face, looking positively delighted.

" Bella what's going on?" Esme asked her as calmly as she could.

" Yes what is going on" Bella mocked, " Do you know annoying it has been playing a defenseless klutzy human? You probably don't. I wasn't even expecting to come into this town having such great entertainment, but it got old fast. Thank God, Eddie here broke up with me. I was nearly bursting to rip his limbs off just to get rid of him." She nearly shouted out.

" What on earth are you talking about? Playing human? Bella are you alright?" Alice cried out

" Oh shut up." Bella snarled at her, " Your lucky I put up with god awful makeover's and your Martha Stewart clothing. You never shut up, and your voice is so annoying it nearly makes my ears bleed. How Jasper puts up with you is beyond me." She said in a exasperated voice

She paced back and forth in front of us, pausing every now and then to look at each one of us and would giggle.

No matter how many times we've tried to get her tell us what was happening, asked her how many times why we couldn't move and pleaded for answers. She just got tired of it telling all of us not to speak unless she gives permission. We had no choice but to shut up.

My families frantic thoughts kept screaming at me, and I couldn't do anything about it.

" I haven't been human for some time now. Going on 856 years as a matter of fact! Did you know your not the only type of vampire out there? I bet Carlisle did. That's the kind I am. Burn In the sun, can be killed when staked in the heart, that sort of vampire. The older you are, the stronger you are, more powerful. I just so happened to have the years on my wonderful self to hold such strong compulsion on you, sticking to human blood also helps. Makes things more powerful." She ranted on, " You see, I was just going to make you forget me, and go on with my life. But I sort of tend to hold grudges, I leave, I don't get left behind. That's where you, Eddie, messed up. I'm going to have my fun with all of you." She chirped and stood up.

We watched as she walked out the front door that had been already opened from earlier, and started bringing things back in at a speed much faster than any of us ever moved. She threw things in the dining room and then came back in the living room and stood in front of Rosalie.

" You don't mind if I take some of your clothes do you? I mean some of it isn't so bad, unlike Alice's shit. You actually have a good sense of fashion, something I actually like about you." She spoke.

Rosalie couldn't answer her, her thoughts were screaming at Bella to not touch her things, but she couldn't answer.

" I'll take your silence as a yes, thank you! I mean, I'm only asking because you wont need them, so why waste it?" Bella cheerfully said and asked, then went back into the other room.

I heard her going through things, clothes and shoes. Once she picked out what she wanted, which happened to fit into four duffle bags, she went back out the front door with the bags and I heard her open up the trunk of a car.

" I'll be borrowing your lovely car, Carlisle. Hope you don't mind." Her voice carried into the house.

_You just had to bring a psycho into our lives didn't you Edward. When all of this is over, I'm ripping you apart, and you'll be begging for me to burn you to pieces. _Rosalie's thoughts snarled in my mind

I rolled my eyes at her and focused on listening to what Bella was doing outside. I could hear her shuffling around in the garage. Whatever she was doing I wasn't sure of, but Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle was sure she was taking the money we had hidden out there.

Emergency money.

Bella came back into the house and put her hands on her hips and looked at us thoughtfully.

" I'm a bit hungry, and since Charlie already has been taken care of, I cant go back there. So I'll be bringing my company back here. If your good, I might share." Bella said sternly.

We couldn't do anything but listen to her leave, and sit here not talking, not moving.

Jasper's mind was going insane. He was freaking out, trying to move, but nothing was working. He eventually gave up, and pushed as much calm as he could out at everybody. As we all sat and waited.

From the time on clock, almost two hours had passed by time we heard the familiar purr of Carlisle's car came driving back down the driveway. Bella's heartbeat was indeed mixed with three others. As they got out of the car you could hear two girls and a male with her.

_My god, is that Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Mike Newton? How could I not see this? _Alice asked me through her mind

It's not like I could answer her back.

The four of them came into the house, Mike, Lauren, and Jessica emotionlessly, and Bella smiling happily.

" Go join the others on the couch girls, I'll get to you in a minute." She told them

They did as she told them, and in a flash she had Mike's neck tipped over as her face contorted demonically and her teeth grew into fangs. Her eyes landed on me as she sank her teeth into his neck, and drank deeply, moaning as she did so.

His body dropped lifelessly to the ground as she let go of him when he was drained of his blood.

" Ah, so good." She moaned as she wiped her mouth with her fingers and licked them clean.

She grinned wickedly as she looked over at all of us. No doubt seeing our pitch black eyes, the smell of the fresh blood causing our hunger to strike. Her grin got bigger as she stopped at Jasper.

" Are you hungry, Jasper? It's too bad to have such delicious blood so close, yet not close enough." She giggled

Lauren and Jessica's bodies dropped next to Mike's on the floor not to long after him.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

* * *

I wasn't expecting their blood to taste so good, especially Lauren's. My body was buzzing happily. I felt refreshed having fresh blood instead of those dreadful blood bags I stole from the hospital. The last time I had fresh blood had been months ago, after I set Victoria's frizzy haired ass on fire. I was celebrating her death of course, success in my kill, so it's only right I rewarded myself.

It felt great finally being myself again. Pretending to be human got so boring so fast. I really meant what I said to poor little Edward, I really was going to just make them forget. I was going to leave Fork's gracefully and quietly, oh well.

He just had to be a dick and break up with me in the woods! If I had been human and really loved him, and he broke up with me and left me in the woods…I'm sure I would have been heartbroken. You know, broken crying with snot running down my nose pathetically, like a normal human girl would react.

If he would have just broke up with me normally, I wouldn't have had a problem leaving after that. But of course not.. Now I had to bid Forks farewell on a drastic note. At least I'm finally leaving, might as well go out with a bang.

I made sure I got enough gasoline before I brought my dinner back to the Cullen's house, such a shame it's going to be ruined. I took an arm full of the containers and started squirting the flammable liquid in different rooms all over the house. Once I finally reached the living room where my new Ex-boyfriend and his wonderful family sat compelled, I took the last container and poured it generously on them.

Their eyes were comical, I couldn't hold back the giggles that came out of my throat.

" Oh don't you worry. It will be over before you know it! Figured I'd be at least nice enough to help you burn quicker…" I soothed them, not that it worked.

Once it was all finished I drove Carlisle's car towards the end of their drive. I ran quickly back towards the house, lit the rag that hung out of the liquor bottle, and threw it through the open door and watched for a few minutes as it all lit up in flames.

It's just so sad his family had to go with them, I mean they weren't even going to say goodbye…not that I was going to either, well I would have, but they wouldn't have remembered it.

Oh well, they annoyed the fuck out of me anyways.

I'm not really an evil person, well I have nasty reactions to some things, but I'm not evil, I swear. My temper just gets the best of me, and I just lose it.

I hopped back into Carlisle's car, got myself out of Forks, and out of fucking Washington. I stayed here to long, playing human shouldn't had gone on as long as it had. Thanks to Compulsion, nobody in Forks or La Push was going to remember Isabella Swan, _chief of police daughter_.

I wonder what Stefan was up to, it's been awhile since I've heard from him.

Mystic Falls, I hope your ready for me!

* * *

_**A/N ;**_

**So this is different, yes? I've been dying to get this Bella out there… something different, not like the usual shit I do. Not to mention I wanted to involve the Cullen's because it is a crossover of course… but I needed them out of the way so they had to die… sorry, well not really. **

**They aren't the last 'COLD-ONES' Bella will hear from, don't worry your pretty little head's about it… the Twilight type of vampires will come later.**

**Also, Bella is friends with Stefan they bumped into each other years before season one. She knows Damon, but she wouldn't call him a friend, not really…**

**You will learn more about Bella as things unfold, also as the summary says, Bella arrives back in town after Klaus already has Stefan … **

**Review please, I'd to know what you think, and to answer any questions I can that wont give away the story… **


	2. Hello Mystic Falls

**_Before I get into this chapter, I just want you to know a few things._**

**_Stefan and Bella were close like him and Lexi were, she's been there for Stefan several times in his vampire life. She's also met Damon before, and barely could stand him, but played nice for Stefan even though Damon made Stefan's life hell. So Bella still has some hard feelings for Damon, she doesn't like that he's tried to ruin Stefan's life. Also, Bella doesn't know everything between Damon and Stefan, their brotherly problems were never explained to her, not really._**

**_Also, Damon and Bella do have a small bit of History, which is also another reason why Bella seems to have issues with the guy._**

**[ Bella Pov ]**

I took my time driving to Mystic Falls. I knew that's where Stefan was the last time I heard anything from him. That was awhile ago, I may be a shamed to admit that I ignored his call when he tried to get in contact, I was upset at him. Some friend, huh?

Shopping before arriving was a must. The clothes I had and the ones I had taken from Rosalie weren't enough. There wasn't many clothes I could take that would have fit me of hers anyway. She's taller than I. I'm just glad anything I took, hadn't been worn yet, the tags were still safely attached. I wasn't one to wear already worn clothes from others, something just creeped me out about that.

I pulled into the Salvatore Boarding house and listened before getting out of the car. Nobody seemed to be inside, it was as silent as the dead, then again some of us dead people weren't at all silent. I got out of the car and grabbed all my things, no need for making double trips when you have the strength I have. It just seemed to be a major waste of time.

Stepping into the house, which wasn't locked at all, horrible security. I paused as I closed the door behind me with my foot, and smelled the air. Damon's scent was very strong, Stefan's not so much, which was odd because the last time he tried to contact me, he said he had been here, minus anything about Damon. Which doesn't surprise me.

I let out a sigh of disappointment, but made my way up the stairs to Stefan's room. I was going to drop my things off there, I'll be staying in his room, with him. I don't want to be tempted to be in a room of my own with Damon around. That asshole has yet to answer for me waking up alone, in Vegas, no less. I started to get angry at that memory and made myself take a breath before I did something like I did back in Forks, or even amused myself with those thoughts.

I put my things away, clothes in drawers next to Stefan's as well as hang up clothes in his closet, again next to his things. It made me smile seeing my things lingering together with his. Anytime we were together for a certain amount of time, our things always ended up that way. It never bothered us, it was just natural.

It brought me to the first time I met him.

_-flashback-_

_I had been in New Orleans for a few weeks. Taking in the sites, music, and culture. I took up a one bedroom apartment, something simple, something that wasn't special so when I left I wouldn't be missing it. _

_A lady during those times never really should have been walking alone at night by herself. Myself being alone and not fearing for my safety since I could rip somebody's heart out in a second made me secure enough not find it weird. I had been reading a book on my walk back home from a scoping out a good meal at a pub, when I was shoved against a brick wall and held to it when a hand around my neck._

_-end flashback-_

Stefan was handsome even then. It shocked the shit out of him to have me reverse our positions. I giggled at him when he looked ready to shit himself.

It was a match made in friendship heaven that night right off the bat. He was going through his ripper stage, something that intrigued me, but I could see the anguish in his eyes. I helped him over come that, and even though I advised him against animal blood, that it would make him stay in control less, make it harder, he still decided on that path.

I've slept with him a few times, yes. Being a vampire, that doesn't really enjoy having sex with humans, and being alone had us making that choice. It wasn't awkward at all, we had lines that were drawn, we knew we only loved each other as friends. That didn't mean that we couldn't confide in each other, especially after he was trying to gain control over himself. Releasing his hunger with sex was something that I understood, we both understood.

Eventually the sex stopped and we continued with our friendship with no weirdness at all. He became like a baby brother, somebody for me to watch out for when we were together. Somebody to care for, somebody I could afford to have caring feelings for, he was going to be alive forever after all.

We went our separate ways and getting together here and there, but never losing contact. We always made sure we knew what each other were doing and where the other was at. I hadn't known about Damon for awhile though. Eventually I found out about Damon by him interrupting one of my visits to Stefan.

_-flashback-_

_I hadn't fed for awhile, spending time with Stefan made me lose my train of priorities, having fun seemed more important._

_Stefan dragged me back after finding me feeding on a family of seven. It was the first time I had ever killed a child, an infant. He had me in his arms reassuring me it was alright, that people make mistakes._

" _Found yourself a girlfriend have you, brother?" a condescending voice called out behind us._

_Stefan stood up, as I turned around to look at the person behind us. He was handsome, beautiful, even with the scowl on his face._

_His voice irritated me yet drew me in at the same time. His dark hair and dark clothes different from his somewhat pale skin seemed to suit him. But his eyes, even in the dark, is what caused me to pause. They were so light, yet held some darkness in them. The darkness is what sealed the deal at the time. _

" _What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan spat out with a gruff voice_

_I looked between the two and could see the similarities, yet the difference was so clear._

" _Who the hell is this?" I hissed out, finally standing up, not at all caring I was covered practically head to toe in blood._

_-end flashback-_

Damon Salvatore irritated me, pissed me off, yet had me interested in what his story was, in what their story was. One moment I wanted nothing more than to kill him, the next I want to lick him, it was confusing and just fucking annoying. He was annoying.

I never got to the bottom of their little, well big, problem with each other. I always ended up having to get into the middle of their arguments during my stay with Stefan. Regardless of their problems, I ended up calling Damon a some what friend at the end of the trip.

I shook myself out of my musings, figuring I needed to find out where Stefan was, and see the town and its changes since I had last stopped here. I changed out of my travel attire and slipped on some tight skinny jeans, a snuggly fit blood red top, and some ankle biker boots, and last but not least my leather jacket.

I put some money in my pocket along with my phone. I took Carlisle's car to the Mystic Grill, remembering the liquor and food they offered. I was looking forward to having a strong drink, something to eat, and maybe finding somebody to be dessert.

I walked into the establishment smelling Damon in the air. It wasn't hard to stop him, he had been in a booth with a group of people, people I wouldn't expect to find him with. I smirked when two of the guys with their group looked up and their eyes went wide. I always prided myself with my beauty, and the way Mr. Blondie was eyeing me, I figured I just found my fresh blood source for the night.

" Hello, Damon." I practically purred out as I passed their table/booth whatever.

His reaction went from shocked and surprised into something I loved to call fear.

Yes, be afraid Damon, your lucky to be alive.

Leaving me to wake up alone in Vegas was a shitty thing of him to do. I was going to go after him the next day, but decided against it. Stefan would be upset, even if they had a crack in their brotherhood.

"Who was that Damon?" A female asked

I took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. He eyed me carefully, probably because I looked younger than I actually was in human years. I wasn't the 17-18 year old I had been pretending to be. Being 22 as a human but looking around the age I had been pretending to be, was a thorn in my side.

" Stefan's most prized bestie, and my _uh…_ long lost friend." Damon muttered lowly

I heard him get up from where he was sitting and walk towards me. I rolled my eyes.

" Bella! Your looking extremely beautiful." Damon said in a cheery yet nervous voice.

I took a sip of my drink and turned around to face him, keeping an eye on his table and him at the same time. The females at his table's chatter started to become annoying, and dare do I say, there looked to be a human who looked like his precious Katherine?

I smell the difference between all of them. Humans, a vampire, a werewolf, and a witch? What company he kept!

" Husband! It's been awhile hasn't it?" I smiled at him with a cocked brow.

Something flashed in his eyes for a second before it was covered up. Too quickly for me to read, or catch.

I heard the blond vampire female and the werewolf at his table, relay what was going on, what was being said. The human who looked liked Damon's precious Katherine gasped, at her friend telling her I called Damon my husband.

" What are you doing here, Bella? Is something wrong?" He asked in a whisper stepping closer to me, only about a foot between us.

I snorted.

" If something was wrong, I could hand my shit myself. I'm here for Stefan, where is he?" I asked in bored voice

Damon moved his weight from one foot to the other, looking down at his shoes, then back up to me with a sad expression on his face. He sighed and stepped closer, closing the distance between us and leaned his face to my ear.

" Stefan's not here. He uh, he left with this guy named Klaus. It's been a month. I haven't heard from him." He whispered to me

I gasped and gripped on to his own leather jacket and glared athim

" What do you mean he's gone? That he left with Klaus, that man is a fucking psycho." I hissed through my teeth.

" Something you have in common with him then." He chuckled out in amusement, but his eyes didn't match his tone. " Let's get out of here and I can explain it more. Is that alright?" He questioned looking skeptical.

I looked back at his table, the people there quickly turned away after being caught staring.

" But I wanted to eat." I complained but decided against it.

Finding out about Stefan was more important. If he was with Klaus, then Stefan was in trouble. I've crossed paths with him, he's an animal in bed, let me tell you. But he was still dangerous.

God, I have bad taste in men! One man I married during an extremely drunk night in Vegas. The other man wanted me but I wasn't looking for a relationship, not to mention I never trusted his ass.

Weird how your not good enough for one man, yet your enough for another.

Either way I agreed to leave, so Damon went to his table and told the girl, Elena, that he was leaving and that he needed to explain things. They all protested, saying they couldn't trust me. Whatever.

He agreed they could come along, at the insistence to 'Elena' pretty much demanding it. Watching them together caused something deep within myself to flare. Jealousy. The way he looked at her, he looked at me like that a few times, but I wasn't enough, he wanted his Katherine.

He looked at her with adoration weather he realized it or not. And part of me felt pain that he looked at her that way. Which just seemed to confuse me. I thought Stefan was with a girl named Elena? I don't know, but I know Ill find out soon enough.

" Hurry the hell up Damon. Your human pet and her friends can come along, I don't care. But your making me something to eat damn it!" I growled out as I walked up to their table as they all stood getting their things together.

I walked off after that, outside to the car and left. I wasn't going to wait around for him dote on that little girl.

On the way to the Salvatore house, I called the number I last had of Stefan's. It rang and rang of course. I left a message on the voicemail and ended the call.

I changed out of my clothes and got comfortable in some shorts and a tank top. Showing off my rose tattoo that matched Stefan's on the same arm as his as well. It made me smile in the mirror as I looked at myself.

_-flashback-_

_Stefan and I were out after a night of clubbing and just having fun. He wasn't much of a club person, that was more Damon's thing. But he went with me, for me. The night was ending and I was wired and a little tipsy._

" _Lets go get tattoos, Stefan!" I beamed up at him, since he was so much taller than I. " Please?" I let my eyes go wide with innocence and puckered my bottom lip out._

_He chuckled and plucked my lip with his thumb._

" _And what tattoo shall we get?" He laughed out with an exasperated voice_

" _Matching of course! Lets find a late open shop and pick something out together!" I said and pulled him along with me, him laughing as he indulged me._

_-end flashback-_

We decided on rose. Most usually get a rose tattoo for love, and yes we did have that be one of the meanings behind it. Love, because of our friendship, but we kept it black and white. It also honored our deaths into become a vampire, because with out dying and becoming what we are, we wouldn't have ended up in each others lives. He wouldn't have came into my life that night in New Orleans. Love and Death, us in our own unique way.

Maybe once I find him, we can get another tattoo together!

I was walking down the stairs as Damon and his friends arrived. The boys with them stopped walking and gawked at me. I seen the girl, Elena, eye my tattoo then look me over, as were her female friends doing. The difference between the females looking a tme and the males looking at me was obvious. The girls eye me, sizing me up, wondering about me and my connection to Stefan. The guys were just guys, seeing a nearly naked beautiful girl.

I walked up to Damon and backhanded his ass hard enough he went backwards on his ass hitting his head denting the floor nicely.

" What the fuck, Isabella!" He growled at me as he stood up.

I marched over to him as he stood up and smacked him across the face again.

" That's for leaving me in Vegas and for letting Stefan out of your sight! Now tell me what the bloody hell is going on, or so help me limbs will be breaking!" I glared at him

" Your really married?" Elena asked

I spun in her direction and glared at her.

" That's not really any of your business, but yes, seeing how we never got an annulment or a divorce we're married." I spat at her and spun on my heel and walked to the living room

" Elena, now isn't the time for your questioning. Bella's may be beautiful, but she's not very nice. And she will have no problems with killing you." Damon whispered in a pleading voice

The way he talked to her caused my jealousy to rise again, but I kept that shit down. I needed answers about Stefan.

" If your done talking about me to the child, whom I thought was with Stefan, not you, can we get on with it. I'm tired and I want to finish putting my things away in Stefan's room before I go to sleep, and you also have a meal to cook for me." I snapped at him

He sighed and gave me a small smile which earned him another glare from me and the smile was wiped off his face. The people with him and himself joined me in the living room. I sat down in a chair, not wanting to sit next to him or anybody else for that matter.

Though I did smile at the blond boy as he took a seat. He'd be a lovely distraction around here.

Damon started telling his story, from the beginning after I insisted on it. The other's putting their two cents in started making my eye twitch at the ignorance and stupidity at everything that happened.

The fact that Stefan fell for a human was almost predictable, and Damon going after her was just as predictable. The way they so insistent at throwing their lives in the line of fire to keep her alive was just ridiculous. The whole doppelganger, Katherine, Klaus mess was just… a mess.

" Maybe now that you're here, you can help me keep this one alive." Damon said as he handed me a plate of pasta.

I laughed, loudly. Causing the other's to frown at the action.

" I'm not here to help you with anything. I'm here for Stefan, once he comes back, I'll be taking him with me. Good luck though!" I told him

He looked with me in disbelief and Elena and her friends looked at me as if I just said something very bad and insulting.

" Why wont you help us?" The female vampire Caroline asked with a scowl on her face.

" You think Stefan's going to come back?" Elena said in a hopeful voice

" Stefan's not coming back." Damon snapped

All three at the same time.

I took a bite of my food, moaning at how wonderful it all tasted. And took a sip of my mixed drink of blood and liquor.

" First of all, I don't have to help keep anybody alive. You want to risk your lives for once insignificant little girl, go right ahead more power to you. But I wont be doing that, what is she to me? And yes, Stefan will be back." I said looking at Caroline, then Damon ending with a glare towards him.

" How do you know he's going to come back?" Damon asked

I sighed and wondered if what I was about to say would cause me a headache or not.

" I know Klaus, I know what he's trying to do now that you gave me the information." I said a shrugged a shoulder.

All their eyes bugged out of their heads, Damon's including.

" You know him?" He nearly shouted

" Damon, I'm nearly 900 years old! Of course I know him, I've been alive for a long ass time. Major animal in the sack too." I sang at the end and waggled my eye brows just to get a rile out of him and them

Gasps were heard around, but I didn't care about their reaction. Their nothing to me. But Damon's reaction was the best. His eyes flashed angry and he glared at me. Hm, interesting!

" Wait, what is it that he's trying to do?" Bonnie, the witch asked.

I raised a brow. Did they really think they could just ask anything from me, and really get an answer from me? Like I owe them any sort of answer at all?

" You'll have to find out on your own. I'm not in this bullshit. I'm here for Stef, and then I'm getting him the hell away from your Death Angel next to you, and away from Damon." I said and got up downed my drink and left my dishes there.

Let Damon clean it up, I didn't care. Sleep was calling me.

When I laid down in Stefan's bed. I wondered just what the hell I just walked into. Because just taking Stefan and leaving this insane shit didn't seem like it would be too easy. Especially with Klaus involved.

Before closing my eyes to let sleep invade me, I felt guilt over not answering Stefan even though I was upset with him. Maybe he wouldn't be in this mess if I would have just let my petty anger go.

**[ No Pov ]**

As Bella fell asleep, Stefan listened to her voicemail she left. Once he was finished listening he sighed and let his head fall back as he looked up at the sky.

For the first time in a long time, he felt hope.

She was in Mystic Falls. He winced at the thought of her being around Damon. He remembered what she was like after waking up and calling him from Vegas, threatening his brothers life.

He fell asleep with a fond smile, her face the last thing she thought about.

* * *

_**A/N -**_

_**Well, there you go, Chapter 2.**_

_**Remember this is a Bella/Damon story, not Stefan. Stefan and Bella are just really close, but had a falling out. We'll get to that later on in the story. **_

_**Surprised about Damon and Bella? Married? As you know, it was obviously before Mystic Falls, so he was still obsessed over freeing Katherine from the tomb. Whatever between Bella and Damon while they knew each other, wasn't enough for him to stop his obsession, even if he did have feelings for her. **_

_**Let me know what you think, please?**_


	3. Happy Birthday Elena

_**I'm glad I surprised some of you with the last chapter. With the Klaus and Bella involvement, Damon and Bella being married, and anything else that surprised you… most of you seemed surprised Bella didn't bow down to the whole ' Keep Elena Alive and Save Elena' Movement. - yeah… don't ever get your hopes for that one, it wont happen!**_

_**This chapter we're going to get some Damon/Bella reactions. **_

_**Get a little background on Bella/Klaus.**_

_**Also, Andie and Damon aren't together or fake together or she isn't compelled to be with him. She is though, a person he goes to get information from, seeing as she works for the news station and she can have shit tracked and traced and what not. So, yeah… Andie still goes bye-bye !**_

_**THANK YOU to everybody who reviewed!**_

**[ Bella Pov ]**

I've been in this fucked up town for almost a month! A whole month of annoyance. I've finally came to my wits end about a few things. One of them, Elena and her obsessing need to track down Klaus and Stefan. The number of times I've gone to 'check it out' with Damon and his human side kick Alaric, is seriously messing with my patience. Second is this house. It's so dark and dusty, I mean would it kill Damon to dust or clean every once in a while? Or at least hire a service?

Lazy, dirty bastard! Him and Stefan, they both been living in this filthy place, as beautiful as it is, its fucking disgusting!

Firstly, Elena needs to stop trying to search for Stefan. He WILL come back. Once Klaus finds out Elena is alive, and his little changing experiment doesn't work, he'll come back. I knew his plans, he confided in me a long time ago about what he wanted, why he wanted it. He trusted me with that information, and I never judged him. How could I?

_- flashback -_

_I was laying in bed, the sun was rising and I had been looking at it through the window. Klaus had been asleep his arms around me, holding me close to his body. I could feel his breath change as it tickled my neck, allowing me the knowledge that he had awaken._

" _Good morning, Love." He whispered as he kissed the back of my neck. His scruff on his face scratching me, in a good way._

" _Good morning, Niky." I sang out causing him to groan at the nick name I had been accustomed to calling him._

_He didn't really enjoy it, but he allowed me to call him that. Sometimes he just smiled and rolled his eyes at me calling him 'Niky'._

_The night before we had gotten into an argument. He'd caught me looking inside the coffins in his basement. They held some of his family members, one of them who I had been close to. I thought she left, going off on her own to enjoy life and experience it away independently. But I had been wrong, had been lied to. _

_Klaus had daggered her, imprisoning her into a dark deep sleep. My hand had been on the dagger to take it out, when his hand shot out and closed his larger one around mine. His body was pressed up against mine, keeping me from moving, and his grip on my hand around the dagger had tightened._

" _Don't do that, Isabella. I'm begging you to leave well alone." He whispered in my ear with a graveling voice._

_I let go of the dagger and relaxed my body. I turned around to face him and asked him why, with tears dripping down my face. Rebekah had been the first friend I allowed myself to have in such along time, and seeing her beautiful face grey and lifeless had struck a deep nerve._

_He explained to me why he had done it, again. I had been appalled that he had daggered her before, she never told me that information at all. I always assumed they were extremely close, like the brother and sister that just had that best friend relationship as well. But I was wrong._

_Part of me what scared of him, when he explained everything. His plans and what he wanted to do in changing such people, making them into what he called a family. Part of me was glad he trusted me enough to tell me such things, because I had the idea that he hadn't trusted anybody else with such a fact. It made me feel special._

" _What do you want to do today? Anything you wish, I'll make it happen." He promised as he squeezed me tighter to him and blew a raspberry on my neck, causing me to giggle loudly._

_- end flashback -_

He was so different from the man other people described him as. The man I knew was fierce, deadly, and protective. He loved and joked and laughed freely around me. I didn't understand how people could make it out to be some monster. Then again, I wasn't too different from him, I could understand him when others couldn't.

Damon was right when he said we had that personality trait in common. I had helped Klaus torture people into giving him what he wanted and the answers he needed when the time came. It was something I was good at, and I wanted to help him, show him he could trust me. I did it willingly, I didn't have to be forced or threatened. He needed somebody to be there with him, for him, and I made myself that person. And I defiantly didn't think myself as a monster, so how could I peg him to be one?

I met Stefan a few years after I left Klaus, at his insistence. I was completely bewildered! We had just gotten back from a night at a show. Before it started as we stood in line, he went ridged and started acting weirdly.

_- flashback -_

_I had questioned him during our line of waiting to get into the show. He looked down at my small frame and smiled a reassuring smile, which didn't match his eyes._

" _Don't worry yourself over anything, love. Let us enjoy the night and get home." He whispered and kissed my cheek softly and then my lips._

_I didn't question him after that, just leaving him to his thoughts. The line moved along and soon after we were in our seats ready to watch the show he brought me too. I had been excited because the thing had been sold out when I found about it. I had raved that the reviews were well and the critics whom reviewed raved about it. Now that it was finally in the city we were at, I wanted to go._

_HE surprised me with the tickets. I shouted with happiness when he showed them to me and I pounced on him after that. We didn't leave the room all night and most part of the next day. I wanted to show him my thanks, since he always peppered me with gifts, most extravagant and others just simple things to make me happy, when he didn't have to._

_But he fidgeted all through the show, unless I asked him if he was sure he was alright. Once again he looked at me with a soft reassuring smile, but it didn't reassure me at all. Not when his smile once again didn't match his eyes._

_The show had been wonderful, minus my worry for the man sitting next to me holding my hand. We left the show and the car service took us home. Once home he started to worry me again._

_He pulled me upstairs and made me a bath, telling me to get in and soak for while to relax. When I asked him to join me he told me it was alright, that he wanted me to enjoy it myself. _

_After my bath I got out and put my robe around me and went to look for him. He had my clothes and other thinks packed and had been pacing the length of the room when I entered. _

" _What's going on? Why are my things packed?" I asked him as he stopped pacing from my voice. " Niky, answer me!" I demanded_

_He looked up at me with the saddest eyes I had ever come a cross, had ever looked at, at the time._

" _You have to leave, love. Please don't fight me on this, its only for the best." He said as he cradled my face in his large hands. " You have to stay safe, I cant let anything happen to you." He whispered as he put rest his forehead on mine._

" _I'm safe with you! Whatever is going on, I can handle it! Trust me, Please!" I cried out, the tears already falling._

_- end flashback -_

He didn't let me stay, he made me leave. He made a promise to come to me when it was safe, but he never did. That night after he kissed me till I almost passed out, and gave me his promises, he had his most trusted driver take me a few towns over to a hotel.

I went back a few days later on my own, and the entire house was empty. Even the coffins in the basement were gone, nothing was left, not even the artwork on the walls. Part of me felt better, that he took the artwork, and the pictures. There had been one of myself that he kept hanging up. Hoping he took it with him, and hoping he had that piece of me with him. He painted it after all.

My heart broke as I waited around, thinking he was going to come find me. When I stayed at the hotel by myself for a year, I felt extremely stupid, and naive. That was my beginning of leaving and not being left. Though he made me leave, but he did promise to come back to me, but he never did. I always found myself when I was in a new town or city, hoping that he would come to me. But he never did.

I loved him, you know? I really and truly loved him, I was ready to stand by his side at whatever danger was coming after him. I never found that out either, and it hurt that he never let me know what it was that scared _him_. My Niky was never afraid of anything, he was always the one people were afraid of. So even though I was angry at him, and practically hated him some time after waiting around, I still worried.

Now I just wondered what the hell it was that he wanted with Stefan. Why have him tag along or better yet, force him to come along with him, when it really wasn't needed. There had to be a reason, but that damn reason was unknown to me, and it pissed me off.

I took my anger and confusion off on the furniture in one of the guest rooms. Since my time of staying here, in Stefan's room. I had taken upon myself to get the house into a more homey shape. I hated the gloomy shit shape it had been in. I didn't mind some of the darkness in the house, some of it was lovely, but the dust? It was disgusting! Surely Damon knew how to clean, or hire a cleaning service to come in and do all that. But no, so I took it upon myself to clean it, and do what I pleased. I was living here after all, so why should I be subjected to breathing n unnecessary dust!?

So I hired a company to come out and clean, minus the basement of course. I had them clean and scrub the place down thoroughly. The floors and floorboards around the walls were cleaned and scrubbed. They cleaned the house wonderfully at my direction and guidance.

I even cleaned up Stefan's room, and rearranged everything. I went through his journals and put them in order from the years, never reading them though. That would have been wrong. I changed the bedding and curtains in his room. Which started me on my crusade to do it to the other rooms as well.

" Why are you changing everything? You know, this isn't your house, you cant just come in here and do as you wish." Damon growled at me from the doorway of the guest room I had been decorating.

I put down the curtains I was about to place at the windows and laughed loudly as I turned around facing him.

" Well, _Husband_. Once a person gets married they share shit. So what's yours is mine." I hissed at him and placed my hands on my hips

His eyes narrows and he took a few steps in the room and looked around. I saw him eye it, he liked it.

" And whats yours?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

" Is mine. Now get the fuck out before I do something that will cause you displeasure." I snapped at him.

He snorted and glared back at me.

" What if I want to help?" He asked

I snorted at him and rolled my eyes openly at him. He was seriously started to piss me off. If I had any thing else to do, I'd be doing it. And since I'm bored this is what I busied myself with.

" The only thing you want to help is yourself. Now how about you go stick your head up Elena's ass some more." I said and turned around stepping on the latter to hang the new curtains up.

" She's never going to love you, you know?" I whispered as he was walking out of the room.

He paused at the door and I looked at him in my peripheral.

" What?" He snapped

I looked at him fully this time, as I hooked the last hook on the rod.

" Elena. She wont love you how you want her to love you. Your only setting yourself up for a world of hurt. She's never going to give up Stef. Whatever it is that you think your doing, or wanting to do with her. It will only hurt you in the end Damon." I said softly to him

I wasn't sure why I was telling him this, the truth. But even when part of me hated him and hurt over how he left me those years ago in Vegas, I didn't want him to be hurt. It was a waging war going on inside my head and heart. My feelings were hurt by him, and yet here I am warning him.

" You don't know what your talking about, Bella. You think Stefan is going to come home, but he's not. Whatever that's going on between Elena and I, well its none of your business." He spat

I looked at him, feeling hurt, not only for myself, but for himself in the future. If only he would open up his eyes and stop trying to make himself believe things that his heart knew was true.

" Of course. Well, I have an interview at the hospital. Have a good day, Damon." I said politely and rushed passed him to leave the room that started to feel like it was caving in on me.

Once I was in Stefan's room, I shut the door lightly and pressed myself against it. Trying to get my breathing back to normal. I felt stupid and foolish, because I hoped he would at least listen to me. I wasn't trying to hurt him, as much as it would please me to hurt him as he did me. But part of me couldn't really do that. Again, I have bad taste in men.

I wouldn't ever be good enough for Damon. But when I was good enough for Klaus, he wanted a relationship, he wanted everything with me, but I wouldn't allow it. Even though I loved him and he treated me like a royal princess. I didn't allow us to have a real binding relationship. But yet, I allowed myself to get drunk, marry Damon, and hurt over him leaving me.

Jesus, one man makes me leave for my so called safety, and the other leaves me because he wanted another woman too badly to let me in. What fucked up situations. The only man that I cared about, that didn't hurt me, was Stefan. Unless you count the time he pissed me off.

We had been fighting, about that stupid Vegas shit. He couldn't understand how I allowed myself to get into a situation such as marrying his stupid brother while drunk. Well period. I told him I couldn't help it, I didn't really have control over myself or what happened, I just woke up the next day with a big ass rock and regular wedding band on my finger with 'ISABELLA SALVATORE' engraved into it. He was so pissed, because I had complained when he brought Damon up again.

I allowed Stefan to see the hurt I had been feeling. And he gripped me by the shoulders and shook me harshly yelling at me. Telling me how could I let Damon ruin me too. Stefan hated that Damon supposedly ruined everything good in his life. While I had felt good that Stefan called me something good in his life, I was pissed at how he man handled me. But because I cared and loved him I didn't hurt him back. I just left and didn't talk to him after that.

What a disaster the men in my life turn out to be.

I pulled myself together and took a shower. I dried my hair and out a nice outfit on for my interview. I've had several years during my life time to go to school and study and practice different things. Being a doctor, a nurse, a teacher, and a few other things had been good entertainment. But I knew if I was going to stay here I needed something else to do. I needed a place to go and put my time and energy into that.

To stay away from the bullshit going on. Like jumping on the protect and save Elena train. Uh, yeah no thanks! I passed already, and most defiantly wasn't going to sink myself into that shit. If everybody else wishes to carter to the girl, go ahead, more power to them. But I prefer to do my own thing. Besides, I'm pretty sure with my resources I could be the best damn doctor this hospital has had!

I already passed the whole vampire test. I drank a coffee full off vervain at the Mayor's house. She and the sheriff were happy about that. Stupid idiots. Didn't their ancestors tell them or teach them that, Vampires could eventually cause their selves to become immune to vervain? I could drink a gallon of vervain and still be perfectly alright. With ages comes tricks, and knowledge.

On the way out the door Damon stopped me.

" Bella, wait." He called out.

"What do you want Damon? I don't have time for your bullshit right now. I have some where important to be, so make it quick." I snapped curling my fingers into my palms to make a fist.

" I wanted to say sorry. For earlier, and for well everything." He said looking down at his shoes and then back at me.

" You know, if you really meant it, I would believe you. But since your Damon Salvatore, the great vampire who does what he wants and uses people as he pleases, I have a hard time believing you. And I'm not going to say sorry for what I said. Elena will only hurt you, and if your too stupid to believe it, then I guess your just setting yourself up for failure. Be prepared to go through that hurt and pain that Katherine put you through. Because I can promise you, Elena will only do the same." I said calmly then left him standing there at the door.

I called Stefan again, on the way to the hospital for my interview.

" Hey Stefan, it's me! I have an interview at the local hospital in your weird ass town. I'm calling to let you know I miss and love you. I know who your with, and well I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. If you need me, you can call. Please call, I'm almost two blinks away from killing your brother. But if you don't call, I'll take it as you cant, not that you don't want to." I sang into the phone. " I'm sorry Stef, that I ignored you before. Just…know that I'm here. Love you!" I ended the call and wiped a tear.

Jesus, I needed to kill something or somebody.

My interview went smoothly, and I was certain I would get the job. Hell I even told them I'd take a nursing position. I really just needed a place to be productive away from Damon and his band of misfits.

After the interview I went a few towns over and had a few bites to eat, if you know what I mean. I had a Stefan moment and even ripped them apart to get the anger out. It helped but not as well as what something else would help. Sex, god I needed it, and I wasn't going to sleep with a human. I'd end up killing one at the rate I was going.

A few days later I awoke to Damon and Elena's voices. I walked down the stairs in my bra and some shorts, not caring at all about being modest. I mean, it wasn't anything they haven't seen before.

" You heard me, you knew I was going to be here." Elena said as she had her face away from Damon and threw a throw blanket to him.

He was naked and soapy and just…wet. I almost felt disappointed when he put the blanket around his bottom half. He smug smirk on his face is what made me not so disappointment. He wanted Elena to look at him and want him.

Desperate.

" You should learn how to know, I could have been indisposed. Indecent." Damon said

Elena rolled her eyes, and reached into her pocket.

" Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." She sighed out as she opened up a piece of paper. " Memphis." she held the paper out towards Damon

This time I rolled my eyes.

" Another dead end." Damon's reply only made me roll my eyes again.

They weren't dead ends. No, they were just slaughter houses, contained with enough bodies to call it a small Holocaust if we wanted to. All of them Stefan's victims, all the bodies ripped apart and placed back together.

" We don't know that." Elena told him as she handed the paper to him.

I just stood off to the sight a few feet away, between them, as they went back and forth. How he could stand her, was beyond my fucking mind could grasp.

" Your right, Elena. This could be the one." Damon taunted her. " After almost two months this could be the one telling us Stefan is alive and well, living in Graceland." Damon muttered as he stepped into her personal space.

I snorted at his comment, and tried to keep from laughing. The mental image of Stefan anywhere near Graceland, or anything to do with Elvis just humored me. I started picturing him with his hair greased back and in a sparkly outfit trying to thrust his hips just right with a guitar in his hands.

" Fine, I'll go by myself." Elena said snatching the paper away from Damon.

" Please do, hopefully you'll fall and break your neck somewhere!" I snapped sarcastically and snatched the paper out of her hands.

" Bella." Damon muttered

" No, I'm sick of that shit. Her going by herself, trying to make you feel guilty. She knows you would have taken the paper from her and check it out. She's just manipulating you into feeling bad for teasing her." I snapped at him then looked towards Elena. " And you don't live here, for now on you need to knock until somebody tells you to come in the house. Stefan isn't here, so what business do you have coming as you please? For Damon? Your both pathetic." I hissed in her face.

I left them both to it. I went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat, and I needed coffee, badly. I was an inch away from snapping that little bitches neck, but I couldn't do it because Stefan.

I took a few deep breaths as I listened to Damon tell Elena that he would call her after 'we' checked it out, if he found anything. She left and he went upstairs to put clothes on.

He came back into the kitchen and stood with his body against the counter and his arms crossed.

" You could be a little nicer you know." He muttered looking at me

" I don't have to be nice to anybody. She's not my friend. She's nothing to me, stop putting her on a pedestal. If she wants to go out there and let Klaus know she's alive, then let her. Her life lost wont cause me to lose sleep at night." I snapped as I shrugged.

" Then why didn't you kill her then?" He sneered

I laughed because he was trying to get me to attack him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

" If I kill her, it will be in a secluded place. One where I can spend hours torturing her. Besides, I'm having fun picturing it, coming up with different things." I shrugged and sipped my coffee.

" What is your problem?" He asked

" Oh, I don't have one." I giggled and placed my now empty cup down. " Well, get dressed and call your side kick, might as well go check this shit hole out. Wonder how many bodies we're gonna find this time!" I said cheerfully.

I went up to Stefan and my room to change my clothes into something comfortable. I was going to be riding in the car again with Alaric and Damon. To keep them from talking to me, I kept my I-pod on blast and ear phones snuggly in my ears. It avoids not having to answer questions I'm sure Alaric has, and it keeps from listening to Damon's voice.

The ride there had been peaceful until Alaric had to stop half way there and fill up his gas tank. The idiot didn't think of filling it up before we left. I rolled my eyes and took my ear phones off and went into the gas station for some candy. When I got back out they were finished and we were off again. I thought they would keep to themselves and allow me to eat my candy in peace but, of course we don't always get what we want. Do we?

" So, Bella -" Alaric started but I cut him off.

" No, don't do that. Don't start asking questions about me, ones in which would tell you anything about myself or my past. Lets not pretend were all here as friends and going to hold hands and hug. How about you keep your nose out of my business and just enjoy being alive before you piss me off." I said sweetly and smiled at him

" Stop being a bitch Bella. It's alright to let people in some times." Damon snapped at me.

I giggled and had to whip a tear out of my eye.

" Your right, its alright to let people in. But the last time I check, you didn't enjoy ding that too much. The last time I tried to get you to let me in, we got drunk and got married, then I woke up alone. You were so obsessed with cuntpire Katherine to see what was going on. Tell me Damon, how has it been since you let Elena and anybody else in?" I asked him but didn't allow him to talk. " How about I guess. You weren't allowed to be your normal self so you kept trying to change who you were. Become a nicer guy? Stop feeding from living humans and just stick to the blood bags or some girl you compel to be in a relationship with you? Wow, how joyful that must be. Or Elena playing on your feelings for her and wanting friendship with her no matter how much you had to change yourself, only for her to throw it in your face that she's going to always choose Stefan? WOW! What success you have." I laughed loudly. " You don't let people who are truly worth and worthy of it, but you allow people in who only fuck you in the end leaving you standing by yourself. Alaric isn't much better." I stated the obvious.

This road trip was turning out fantastically! I wonder if they agree.

" What do I have to do with anything?" Alaric asked as if he were astonished.

" Oh please. You two get along yet hold each other at arms length as friends because your so much alike. No matter how, holier than thou you try to be, Alaric. You like Damon were in love with somebody from your past, only to be fucked out of that situation. Your wife left you to get changed into a vampire, only to have you think she as dead. Then for the time passing you hung up on your wanna be vampire wife, and start hunting the very thing that she became. Then you meet Jenna, Elena's aunt. You held her at arms length and didn't really let her in until it was too late, because you were so hung up over your wife. As pathetic as it sounds, you two boys, are a match made in heaven!" I sang out and put my ear phones back in to avoid hearing anything else that would be said.

The rest of the drive was thankfully silent on their parts. Damon's face from the side mirror I peeked in. Looked thoughtful, so did Alaric's, it was wonder to see men use their brain for once. I hoped whatever I said got to Damon, even if him and I stayed away from each other, I hoped he would eventually see reason. I wasn't interested in being with him, I didn't trust him, but that didn't mean I wanted him hurt.

I'm starting to turn into a soft bitch, gah!

We finally pulled up to a semi-secluded place. It was a nice size home, ugly color though. My materialistic side scoffed at the ugly things I picked out about the house. I took my ear phones out after I turned the music off, and right away Damon's phone started to vibrate, again for the millionth time since we left Mystic Falls.

Damon pressed ignore, and I snorted.

" Elena?" Alaric asked as he rounded his vehicle. And Damon looked at him as if he were gonna say something but decided not to. " I don't know why you wont just tell her where we are." Alaric commented as we all started walking towards the house.

" Cause Andie said this was a half lead, and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon told him

Andie was this chick from the News Station. She looked at Damon as if he were the last man-kabob on earth and she was dying to get him in her hands. I found it funny, rather than annoying. She was pretty, and I could see her being one of those chicks he compelled to believe they were together. But he just compelled her to be his little investigator or whatever. Though, if I swung that way, then I would have hit her up for a night of drunk lesbian sex. I have no shame admitting that either.

" There all half leads and I'm one of your accomplices. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there." Alaric said looking around as if Elena was going to jump out any moment and start ripping into him.

I giggled at him and that caused both of them to look at me warily.

" Will you relax, she's not going to jump out of a bush and throttle you, for god sake! You don't have to tell her your coming along, keep that shit to yourself or she will obsessively question your ass. Nobody is forcing you to be here Alaric." I said with my hands on my hips scowling at him.

He looked sheepish and shrugged.

" You still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked him

" Yeah, I keep waiting for them to kick me out, but they don't. I don't know why, its not like I'm helping or anything." He told Damon

I sighed out a huff and just rolled my eyes. This man is just hopeless, as are most men with no direction in their lives.

" Okay, lets pretend I'm your friend. And as your pretend friend, I'm just going to lay it out there for your simply little mind to comprehend. Elena and Jeremy don't kick you out because you are there, weather or not you think your doing anything for them. Having you there is comforting to them. Jesus!" I nearly shouted and just walked towards the house with out them.

" How is you two aren't together?" Alaric whispered to Damon.

Damon chuckled.

" Well, that's a hard one. She's got brains, beauty, and she's completely psychotic, practically any mans dream girl. But… I don't know. Lets just check this place out." Damon replied

Alaric gave some sort of a laugh slash choking noise but they both followed after me. I completely resented the whole psychotic thing, but I do tend to agree with the brains and beauty. Besides, I'm more unique than psychotic!

" It's quiet." Alaric commented as they walked to the door.

" Yeah, too quiet." Damon agreed.

" It's quiet because who ever is in the house is dead you idiots." I muttered and rolled my eyes.

I hesitantly walked in first with Damon following me, and Alaric bring up the rear. The owners had to be dead because we were allowed in. As we walked passed a stair case in the entry way, the walls had bloody hand prints on the pictures adorning the walls, and the walls them selves.

We got to the living room and we stopped, taking it all in.

Two female's were sitting up right on the couch as if they were watching TV. Blood was everywhere.

" Oh. Vampire for sure." Alaric commented

I held in my laugh, because he sounded like he was some expert on the whole situation.

" Stefan for sure." Damon and I both said at the same time.

" How do you know?" Alaric asked us as we walked farther into the living room.

" It's his signature. There's a reason why they call him the ripper. He feeds so hard, he blacks out and rips them apart. And then when he's done he feels remorse. It's the damnedest thing." Damon explains to Alaric then mutters out nearly amused at the end. Then shoves the body of one of the females," Then he puts the bodies back together." He says as the girls head falls off her body with a thump on the floor.

" Back together?" Alaric asked as he saw the head bounce then settle.

" Defiantly Stefan." Damon mutters to himself

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing so hard my whole body shook and I couldn't breath. Tears were rolling down my face and eventually my laugh turned silent as I shook with laughter.

They both looked at me with wide eyes. I took a deep breath and covered my mouth.

" I'm sorry its just, you should have seen the look on Alaric's face when the head dropped and bounced on the floor. Oh, god that was good. I haven't laughed like that in forever!" I shouted out with a giggle.

Alaric looked sheepish as he looked from the head then to me and Damon. Damon just looked at me with a smirk on his face, causing little crinkles to form at the corners of his eyes, and he chuckled.

He brushed hair out of my face as he walked by and went to search around the house. I shrugged when I looked at Alaric and just leaned against the entry way to the living room. It wasn't like I was going to sit on the couch.

Damon came back in with a big ass container of gasoline, and he started pouring it all over the two bodies.

" What are you doing?" Alaric asked him looking Damon as if he lost his mind.

" They might not care about exposure, but I do." He told him as he poured the rest around the room all the way to the door.

Once it was finished, and we were out the door Damon lit a match and we were off.

We made it back to the Boarding house at night fall. Once we got there, Caroline was finishing setting up things for Elena's birthday party. Yeah, apparently I missed the memo when it was decided that Elena's party would be here. That annoyed me, Didn't she have her own house she could trash?

I huffed silently and went to take a shower. A nice long hot shower. It was refreshing and most of the tension left my body as I stood under the hot spray washing my body and hair. It was wonderful. I wouldn't admit it to anybody, but I was practically in love with the shower here. It was the right amount of pressure, not to hard but not too soft, and the hot water went on endlessly it seemed.

I got out of the shower, and started wrapping a towel around my body, rolling my eyes as I heard Damon and Elena talking about her not losing her mind and him telling her she could cry if she wanted, it was her party after all. I snorted and walked out of the bathroom my hair dripping wet.

I paused at the door to Stefan and My room when I saw Elena getting ready in there, and Damon walking around taking in my changes.

" What are you doing in here?" I hissed glaring at her.

She jumped in the air and turned around towards me. Her dress didn't go well her. White? What did she think she could pass as a some innocent virgin? Please, and it did horrible things for her slim figure.

" This is my boyfriends room. I wanted to get ready in here to feel closer to him." She said in a some what shaky voice.

I tsked at herd and walked into the room letting my towel drop. Please, why be insecure? Damon's seen my body before and by the way he was staring at it with a firing hunger in his eyes, didn't go unnoticed by Elena or me.

" The thing is, it isn't just his room, and he's not here. So I suggest you take your birthday partying happy ass out of here! YOU don't live here, you cant just waltz in any room you want and just decide that its okay to change there." I told her as I got in her face, still completely naked. " Don't you have your own home you could have gotten ready at? More importantly, couldn't you have had your irritating friends over there for a party? Must you keep coming here?" I snarled and my hands twitched to grasp her throat and squeeze the life out of her.

" Okay! Let's get out of Bella's room. Elena you have a party to tend to." Damon said as he stepped between us, his body brushing against my body.

I glared at her as they left the room. I slammed the door shut as soon as they stepped out and I tore my town in piece to get my anger out.

I'm almost positive I'm going to kill that girl.

An hour later I found myself walking around the party observing. Truth was, I was starving for fresh blood and I was sick of the blood bags Damon insisted I drank from. There was a giant of a jock to the my left who looked almost worthy enough for me to fuck the shit out of and drink from him at the same time. But then there were two quiet girls sipping from their red cups who looked like twins, and they smelled fucking delicious!

What better way to say ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELENA' then to drain a couple of her classmates?

Sounded perfect to me. But decided against it for now, she seemed miserable enough on her own. Why add fuel to that fire? I guess doing something devious could be her present from me. I rolled my eyes at that thought and decided to just enjoy myself.

I was making my way to go join the hot human bodies in the parlor to dance, when I spotted Caroline eyeing Tyler, the werewolf, dancing with some girl. She looked so pathetic standing there, she defiantly wasn't living up to her wanna be Barbie persona.

" What's wrong, Wanna be Barbie?" I asked as I took her bottle of liquor from her and took a big ass gulp letting it burn my throat nicely.

She have a little squeak at being creeped up on. It made me laugh at her.

" Jesus! You should wear a bell or something." She said clutching her heart as if she were going to have a heart attack. " Nothing, just…sulking I guess." She shrugged her shoulder as she eyed Tyler more.

I sighed causing her to look at me side ways.

" Okay, you're an alright looking girl. Attractive to most humans. You obviously want Teen Wolf over there. So why don't you take control, shove the tart out of the way, and mount his ass until howls until he cant howl anymore?" I asked her

She turned her whole body towards me and gave me her full attention.

" What? I don't like him like that!" She tried to deny

I snorted and flicked her on the arm.

" Lying to yourself will only cause you to get angry at him. If you want him, go get him." I told her sternly. " It will probably will turn him on, to being man handled by your blond ass. So go get him!" I hissed and turned her towards Tyler.

" What about you?" She asked me

" What about me?" I asked her with a confused voice.

She leaned back and whispered.

" Elena may be my friend. But she's crossing a line that she doesn't even realize. I see you when you look at Damon. Are you going to take what you want too?" She asked

I shoved her away from me before I ripped her head off. Caroline just laughed and winked at me as she did as I suggested, and shoved the girl Tyler was dancing with away from him and took her place.

I walked around for awhile and decided to get some place where I could be alone, and try to call Stefan again. So I took a bottle of Damon's prized and favorite thing to drink. I made my way pasted Damon and Alaric on the porch and walked around the house finding the best spot to not be really spotted. Then I scaled the house and climbed my way up to the roof, passing the balcony from Stefan's room, feeling stupid because I could have just got up on the roof faster from there.

I got comfortable and downed some of the liquor and laid back looking up at the sky. It was actually pretty, and the slight breeze felt nice against my slightly sweating skin.

I scrolled through my contact list and pressed on Stefan's name.

It rang four times before he answered, but didn't say anything.

" Stefan?" I said softly " Say something." I pleaded after he stayed quiet for a second.

I heard him clear his throat and take in a deep breath.

" Bell?" He whispered causing me to smile a huge watery smile

" Yeah, it's me silly. How are you holding up?" I asked him trying to keep my tears out of my voice " I know your with Klaus." I whispered back

Fuck. It felt wonderful hearing his voice after so long! I wanted to sob, but I kept that shit down. No need to freak him out. If I cried he'd probably hang up and feel awful.

" I'm alright, still alive." He laughed a humorless laugh. " What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" He asked me

" For you. I came for you, I missed you, I wanted to see you and maybe go on a trip together. It's weird here, I took over your room, now it's ours. Remember how we use to share a room all the time?" I giggled lightly

I just wanted him to think good things.

" Yeah, you always shoved my things the side to put yours aside mine. Controlling little thing." He laughed lightly too. " I.. I don't know when the next time I'll see you again, I'm sorry how the last time we saw each other ended." He's voice gruff

I sniffled and sat up a little.

" Don't worry about it, you'll be back soon. I know more than you know, Stef. Just…try to keep it together. I'll see you soon, just stay strong, your so strong Stefan. You can do this, you have to stay strong, for me? For Elena?" I whispered feeling anger at putting Elena in there, but I had to.

We stayed on the phone for maybe twenty minutes, I tried to keep his spirit up. I didn't want him to feel bad, or feel alone. I told him I was a call away, and that I would call everyday and if he couldn't answer I would leave him a message.

He got off the phone abruptly though, I almost thought I heard Damon's voice in the background somewhere, but brushed it off as me hearing him on the porch.

" I gotta go. Love you, Bell" He whispered quickly and hung up.

I felt the wind be knocked out of me by hearing him, feeling a swell of reassurance that I heard his voice. He wasn't happy, but he was alive, he was fine. But then again I knew he was alive, he had been slaughtering people left and right. I doubt he had a choice though, if he had to play apart, then he would be doing it. Stefan was against feeding on people, so he had to be playing apart.

I crawled across the roof, the bottle I had been drinking from, completely gone. I jumped down and took off to the porch to check on Damon. But he wasn't here, Alaric said that Damon had to leave, that Andie called him. I looked at him for a minute causing him to squirm on the edge of porch and just nodded my head and went to go inside.

I went upstairs, not even bothering to keep an eye on any of the idiotic high school students. It wasn't my job or any of things that could be broke or stolen. Damon can deal with that shit, he's the one who allowed the party anyways, so he was on his own with whatever happens while he's gone. Stefan and My room was locked so I knew nobody could get inside there.

I made my way to go to my room, but heard commotion from Damon's room and walked in there. I should have known, Elena was shuffling through papers, like she had a right to.

" What are you doing in here?" I asked her causing her to whip around.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times and put the papers down.

" Damon's been tracking Stefan and Klaus? With out me?" She asked sounding pissed off.

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

" Just because you think your helping by getting locations we already have most of the time, doesn't mean anything. Your human Elena, this shit is dangerous. Who knows the next time we go somewhere, Klaus wont be there? He will kill you and _everybody_ else with out a second thought." I told her as if talking to a child. " I'm amused you like to play Nancy Drew, but stop and shut up. Its annoying, and frankly weather you live or die isn't _my_ problem. So next time you think you have what it takes to do what we do, by _all means_, go. But don't mention it to Damon. He shouldn't have to put his life on the line to save _your_ sorry ass left and right." I spat at her.

She threw her hands up in the air and sighed.

" Why do you hate me so much?" She asked

I laughed, hysterically. I was annoyed she thinks she's that special of a person to get that emotion from me. I hate relevant people, I dislike irrelevant people.

" You really are something. I don't hate you, I just don't like you." I told her and took a step towards her. " You think the world owes you something, but why? Because your parents were killed? Because you're a doppelganger? I hate to tell you but people die everyday, and from what I hear, its pretty much your fault they were out that night. And you may be a doppelganger but your _not_ the first one, you're a _carbon copy_. Your face isn't your own, your body isn't your own. You're a copy of the original person who looked like you do. _Your_ too pathetic to hate." I giggled out at her and stepped closer to her again. " You cause death all the time. Your life means death to those around you, do you not see that, do you not understand that?" I asked her

She was crying now and stepped backwards shaking her head.

" That's not true. That's not true!" She gasped through her tears

" Believe what you want. But if Stefan get's killed or hurt because of you. I'll make you wish you really died during that sacrifice. Same goes for Damon, he is _my_ husband after all. They might not see it, but your so much like Katherine it's hilarious." I said calmly and shrugged my shoulder and turned away to leave Damon's room. But I paused at the door and looked over my shoulder at Elena who's eyes never left me. " Oh, and happy birthday Elena." And I left leaving her to it.

When the party ended, or when Damon got home, I don't know because I took my ass to bed after my little chat with Elena. But what I do know is that, when I woke up, Damon's arms where around me. I let out a scoff and got out of bed leaving him to wake up alone.

I took my phone down stairs with me, and saw that the house was clean, which surprised my ass. But I was glad it was, I didn't want to clean it or have Damon ask me to help clean it. I put a pot of coffee on and started making breakfast as I guzzled down four bags of blood.

I checked my phone before I started eating. No new calls, but there was a new text message.

From: Stefan

I had to do it. They have to stop looking for me.

Thanks for last night, Bell. Love you.

Stefan

I heard Damon walking around upstairs so I hurried and deleted the message and shoved my phone in the pocket of Stefan's hoody I fell asleep in. When Damon came down to the kitchen, I scowled at him, but it was wiped off my face at the expression on his.

" What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be all happy at the success of Elena's party." I muttered sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me taking a piece of my bacon.

" Stefan was here last night." He said with is brow raised.

I scowled at him and shook my head once.

" No he wasn't, I never saw him." I disagreed.

" No, he was here in town. He killed Andie, and told me to let him go. To stop looking for him, Bella." He growled out.

So that's what his text meant. He was sending Damon a message.

" You really should Damon. He's doing it to protect you, if you people would just LISTEN to me for god sake! Klaus and Stefan will be coming back, mark my words." I said shoving eggs into my mouth.

Damon once again took a piece of my bacon, even though there was some on the counter. Lazy ass.

" Yeah, about that. What the hell is that suppose to mean? Why would he come back here? He thinks Elena's dead! He did the sacrifice, so what does he need here?" He asked me

I couldn't give him at information, due to the fact he's impulsive much like myself. And he would probably kidnap Elena, and try to hid her somewhere in the world.

" You don't want to know, and I'm not telling you, damn it! I'm not helping you or anybody else to keep that little girl alive or save her, or throw away living my life just to play protector for her! Jesus!" I shouted out and shoved my plate at him " Here you finish my breakfast, I've lost my appetite." I said as I started to get up from the table.

He stopped me by gripping me around the waist with his arms. And pulling me to him.

" I just asked, but if you don't want to tell me fine. Also, nobody is asking you to help with anything. I don't expect you to." He said in a quiet voice.

Him and this whole…putting his arms around me was making me feel weird. But I relaxed and sat back down, sharing my plate with Damon.

" Oh, and if I wake up with you in my bed again, I'll cut your arms and dick off Damon. You and I are no where near that shit, not to mention your obsession with your boyfriends girlfriend who happens to have the same face as your last obsession." I told him shoving my fork in his face making him flinch back. " So no more touchy! I don't trust you and I'm never will be used because you cant have what you think you made yourself believe." I shoved the rest of my eggs in my mouth and got up leaving him to himself in the kitchen.

I cant wait for Stefan to come back! I need a sane person to help keep my sanity in check. I'm a hop skip and a jump away from pulling a Cullen Massacre again, with this whole town and everybody in it. Even Damon.

* * *

**A/N -**

_**Well, there's Chapter 3! Two chapters in one day, I feel like I got something done for once. This story will probably be updated most frequently than my other stories. Sorry.**_

_**Also, I hope you liked this update. The flashbacks with Klaus and everything else.**_

_**Once again, Bella will never be on board with the others for saving or keeping keep Elena alive. She's old enough to know when to pick her own battles, and when not to get involved. What you can count on is her being there for Stefan. And Damon, when he gets his head out of his ass.**_

_**Don't get angry because Bella doesn't kiss Elena's ass and because she speaks whats on her mind. She doesn't like Elena, and she never will. Some of that is her jealousy towards Damon treating Elena how he does. He is her husband after all and even though she's angry at him and doesn't like him right now, doesn't mean she didn't have feelings for him when they went to Vegas. **_

_**So, Bella helped Caroline… how do you feel about that? Just because Bella doesn't like Elena, doesn't mean she has to hate or dislike the others… She will form little friendships will some, not all.. I can just see Caroline trying to befriend Bella, because even though Caroline cares for Elena, she's still her own person.**_

_**Bella got a job, so it's safe to say that no Merideth probably wont be in this story, unless I have Bella become a nurse, and not a doctor... We shall see, what do YOU think?**_

_**Next chapter - We have Bella, Damon, Alaric, and Elena in the moutains during the full moon. Stefan and Bella see eachother again after so long...be prepared for that, lol . Maybe more Klaus/Bella flashbacks, defiantly more Damon/Bella interaction... Also starts her new job at the local hosital.**_

_**I'm hoping to find somebody who can make me a banner? KNow anybody, or if one of you readers do that sort of thing? Please, let me know! I'm also getting a photobucket album ready for this story, so I'll post pictures on my profile sometime soon.**_

**Thank you millions & please review! Reviews are better than Damon wet and sudsy! [ okay maybe not better than that, but their still pretty damn awesome!]**


	4. Reunions

_**Welcome to Chapter 4 ! As you know this is a crossover and fan fiction, I'm not the original Author to Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. So there will be different people added, or not even in this story from either book/TV show. Just to make that clear. Also, different things will happen and will be handled differently. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, may it be surprising and game changing. Also I'd like to dedicate this Chapter the fuck-hawt-ness that is Dean Winchester/Jensen Ackles & The TV show Supernatural. May you, Dean Winchester forever live on with your sexy scrumptious ass! **_

_**Also, thank you all who have reviewed, fav's, followed, and read this story so far and have stuck with me! It's truly breathtaking by the love you all show. [ okay now I'm being dramatic] but I hope you continue to like and review and leave your thoughts as the story goes on, no matter the twists and turns and changes.**_

**[ Bella Pov ]**

Total waste if time. Working, having a job anywhere around this town. The people irritated me all day, my nerves were so bad my eye kept twitching. Working as a nurse was never my forte, the bedside manner is always expected to be complete and utter politeness. I really don't do polite very well, in fact I did it so horribly I almost killed a patient today.

Needless to say, my first day, I quit.

I came back to the Boarding House extremely annoyed and just ready to and hoping to let off some steam but I was pleasantly surprised. The whole place was as quiet as a mouse, and honestly I wasn't expecting that out come. What I expected was to hear Elena's nagging voice to pierce my ears. The silence was welcomed.

I changed out of my clothes, slipped into yoga pants and a tank top, then sat in front of the television. Such a wonderful invention the TV. Gives everybody a wonderful escape from reality. To bring forth and share other's imaginations. It's fucking awesome, and what's more awesome is the fuck awesome show that is Supernatural.

As much as I love the whole brotherly push and pull between the two, the only reason I really watch it is because of Dean Winchester. The people who made this wonderful reality releaser must have read the minds of all woman around the world. Because the Actor, Jensen Ackles, is fucking magically delicious on an enormous amount of levels. I may not fuck humans but I would fuck him. I'd fuck him then turn him and make him my filthy cabana boy some where tropical.

Once I started visualizing and thinking that to myself I couldn't help but giggle at the TV and at my own mind. It was refreshing to actually allow myself to be ridiculous, being in this house waiting for Stefan to come back to town as made me morph into some, cry baby bitch.

" What the hell is this crap?" Damon

I turned to look behind me. And smirked.

" This is the fabulous television show that rocks my fucking socks, as some people would say." I told him with a huge smile on my face, because Jensen Ackles does that to a person, " But honestly I watch it because the guy who plays the eldest brother of the show, is fucking delicious." I practically moaned out

He bitch browed me and sat down next to me as the show continued. His brows furrowed and his scowl turned to out rage. I think he might have been disgusted, at the show or at the point that I watch it?

" Please, Bella, these two idiots wouldn't last a day in our world." Damon practically spat.

The reaction he was giving was hilarious. And sort of pathetic, which was also hilarious.

" Well, between you and Dean Winchester, my money would be on Dean. Besides, he seriously makes my insides quiver by his voice alone. Sorry." I told him as I shrugged my shoulder and took a sip of my coffee.

I kept my attention on the TV, even though I could feel his stare on the side of my face. I wasn't going to give him my attention. I've sort of become exhausted by Damon drama, and wondering what the hell was going on in his mind. I find it's really not worth it.

So what if he left before I woke up in Vegas. I don't think my feelings are truly hurt. I think I was just disappointed in the fact that I didn't get to leave first. Nothing was truly there, sure we flirted off and on when we came in contact with each other. He always made it easy to annoy him and get a rise out of him. But whatever happened in Vegas wasn't real, it never was real between Damon and me. I barely remember the whole week we were there anyways. It was full of alcohol, enough to kill me if I were human.

I highly doubt whatever attraction I feel for him, is even worth it. He's too invested in putting his existence at risk for Elena Gilbert. I don't know how he feels about me, but I know that my time here, watching and listening to what goes on and everything else, has defiantly turned me off, and turned me against even attempting to be with him. By doing that, would just be like what he's doing to himself with Elena. I'm not one to be hurt over and over and being with him in any sort of way, would risk my heart.

But can one really risk their heart, when their heart isn't willing to give it away, when its already taken? I have no honest idea of whats going on inside my head but its really starting to make me want to just paint the town red. Starting with the person I've been left alone with waiting for this shit to happen!

Damon's phone buzzed right as soon as a commercial went on. Good timing, I'd say. He looked at his phone and let out a low growl, then put his phone in his pocket.

" Everything alright?" I asked

He looked at me with a forced smile and stood up from the couch. He was too quiet.

" Yeah, just Alaric he wants me to help him test out his naughty toys." He told me with a smirk.

I've known Damon for awhile, and usually his smirk matches a look in his eye, usually mischief or something else along the lines of happy/playful. And since his smirk didn't match his eyes, it was his major indicator that he was lying. Stefan's tell for lying is the same, at least that's what I caught.

He gathered his leather jacket, paused at the door, glared at the TV then left. I gave him a five minute start. Wouldn't want to get caught following him. He lied and I wanted to find out why.

I paused my show containing my delicious Jensen Ackles, giving his frozen face on the screen a reluctant glance before gathering my own jacket and left.

He took his car but I followed his scent. I didn't bother taking a car, I run fast, really fast. Once he parked his car I knew right away why he left and lied, or lied and then left, either way I should have known the reason why. Elena Gilbert. His stupidity over that girl made me frown and exhale all hope for him. Not because my ridiculous crush, that I crushed to dust. It was because one day, his obsession with the girl was going to kill him, for good.

I followed him for a few moments, sticking high into the trees, he wouldn't catch my scent from down there just in case he was sticking that particular sense of his. I watched as he shoved Elena into the water and took off from there. I had a best friend an ex to find. I smelt them before I heard them. The pack of wolves that is.

You see, wolves, their sweat lets out a more potent kind of smell. Vampires its subtle, it's attractive. Wolves, their scent isn't much different from ours, only it holds a more earthy tone and a small bit more musky. Not necessarily disgusting, but enough to keep me from not exactly wanting to breath around them.

I knew it was my queue to show myself after watching for a few moments, when Stefan took off after one of Klaus' wolves took off after a snarl. The bodies of the pack were laying around offhandedly, just being tossed on the ground like sacks of potatoes, if you will. It was pure Klaus treatment, and I had to snicker in my mind at that.

Some things never change.

I jumped down from where I was watching and landed my front to his back, only a few feet away. Klaus tensed for a few seconds then slowly turned around to face me. He still looked the same of course, just a different hair cut and facial hair. He did well in modern clothing, form fitting t-shirt, and jeans.

His face showed shock, awe, and a slight bit of disbelieve. I hope he wasn't expecting me to speak first. Because I wasn't, and I didn't really have to wait long at all.

" Isabella, what are you doing here?" His voice came out, I'll take disbelieve as the most strong emotion he was feeling.

I chuckled humorlessly and kept my stance firm, not showing weakness.

" Really? After all these years after you left for my so called safety and promising to come back for me or find me, you ask me what I'm doing here?" I spat out, allowing my anger to show.

He visibly looked saddened and he might have flinched a bit at my tone, which he deserved.

" That's not what I meant. I'm just surprised that you're here - in the same mountains as I am, what are you doing here, love?" He asked me

His tone was better, but his whole suspicious thing annoyed the hell out of me. What a conversation for people who haven't seen each other since, well lets just say its been a long time.

" I cant say that I'm surprised at all that your surprised, Niklaus. I'm here for you and my best friend that you, pretty much kidnapped! Stefan belongs in Mystic Falls and I see your wolfy transition took place." I said as if we've been talking for years, as if we have seen each other every day.

He walked closer to me, slowly, and paused until he was at least a two feet away from me. He was still tense but not as much, I noticed my body relaxed as well.

" Your best friends with Stefan Salvatore? I'm sorry, love, but we wont be going back. Something went wrong with their transition, I have to figure out why it isn't working." He told me in a disappointed tone.

Weather he was disappointed at not giving me what I want, or that his little hybrid's didn't take the transition, I don't know. Part of me says both, another part of me, the one that was left behind and never reunited with her lover, was telling me it was the second thing.

" If you bring Stefan back, as well as Rebekah endangered then I'll tell you what's wrong with your whole minion making." I bargained with a flick of my wrist towards the bodies on the ground.

He closed the distance between us, and grasped my arms, not tightly, but enough to make my body tingle already just by the mere touch of him. Jesus, I thought that would go away after being apart for so long.

" You know whats wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong Bella!" He insisted.

I shrugged out of his grasp and walked around him looking at everything, it wasn't much to look at really. But it kept me focused, it's not like he could compel me, it's never worked on me even if an Original tried it. Never by Klaus, but trust me, one of them tried it on me and it was hilarious to see it didn't work.

" I'm not telling you anything. You broke my heart and those promises you made me all those years ago. After Everything we been through." I shook my head looking off in the direction Stefan went, " Stefan comes back with me, Bekah as well and I'll be more than happy to tell you." I started off wistfully, then went to sad, then went back to normal Bella.

The Bella that treated everybody else, as if they were nobody at all. The same way I treated him the first time I met him. Almost coldly.

" I'll do anything you want, love. Just…help me fix this. I did everything as it was to be done, during the sacrifice. I killed a vampire, I killed a werewolf, and the bloody doppelganger." He spat in irritation, at failing I guess.

I sighed turning around to look at him. He took one look at my face and his contorted into one of anguish. I didn't trust him, but I wanted to hear about what's happened since the night he made me leave.

" Fine. We'll discuss it once you cleaned up this mess. I suggest putting the bodies into a deep grave or burn them, or both I don't care. I'll see you back in Mystic Falls, or call me once you have Rebekah, I want to speak with her. Stefan has my number, I've been trying to get a hold of him but he keep's ignoring me, your doing probably." I told him and started to walk off to talk to Stefan before I left, but I turned around before I got to the trees that surrounded the small clearing. " You have so much explaining to do." I snapped at him

Before I could turn around he spun me around, grasped my face fiercely and kissed me. I tensed at first but my body betrayed me and slacked giving in to him, and myself kissed him back. I pulled away, not letting myself react to his sad face and took off to where Stefan went.

There was so much to say to him in such little time. I only hoped he would trust me enough to go through with what I was going to practically demand of him. I didn't want to steer him wrong, and I hoped he could see the truth and honesty behind my eyes.

I saw him pausing listening to the conversation between the three dumbshits that came here searching for him. Before he could sense me, I tackled him to the ground, only for him to flip the position and I giggled once he saw it was me.

" Easy there, tiger! I see you heard the idiots, I followed Damon. Look I need to be quick and really cant have a conversation. I need you to pretend that you;ve been ignoring me. Klaus and I, well we know each other and I just demanded that he bring you home. Don't worry about your precious girlfriend." I rushed out when his eye went wide at the sight of me.

It was so good to see him too! Even though his knee was seriously digging into my hip right now, it was wonderful to see him. I shoved him off of me and helped him stand up, that's when I seen the bite and I gasped. Before I could honestly say another word, he squeezed me into a near bone crushing hug. I believed he sniffed my hair and neck for a moment their as well.

" Bella." He muttered out as if he were dreaming

I sort of giggled.

" Stefan," I mocked him and pulled away touching his face.

After being mad at each other and the time away, his head was still enormously large. Poor guy.

" What's going on? What do you mean he's taking me back home? And you know him? God, I've missed you Bell!" He rushed out and kissed my cheek and squeezed me again then let go.

" Look as I said, I don't have a lot of time. I need to get those idiots, by the way your girlfriend I hate her, out of the woods before Klaus finds them or hears them! I followed Damon here, he lied and said he was going else where. Your girlfriend's idea to come here, not Damon's, and she strung her human parental person. Anyways! Don't let on that you've talked to me, Klaus thinks you been ignoring me, and he knows you're my BFF, or whatever. Don't worry about Elena, she'll be fine. Now lets go get that damn wanna be hybrid out of the woods, he's heading towards them." I rushed out again, then pulled him along with me.

I would have carried him to get the move on, but his large ass head probably would have toppled us both over in the matter of seconds, if even that! I'm just glad he didn't have the chin length hair anymore, that was a tragic time for his image back then.

I shook my head once we came to a stop, and kept a firm grip on Stefan.

" You cant go over there, Elena will more than likely try to follow you once you have to leave her to go back to Klaus. Not to mention those two, Damon and Elena, are awfully chummy. I kept wondering which of you she was really suppose to be in a relationship with. Anyway, stay out of her sight, you can see her all you want once your back home." I muttered in his ear as lowly as I could with out being heard by Damon.

They were actually trying to contain the rabid guy with ropes of vervain and wolves bane. It wouldn't actually work, at least I didn't think so. I mean his was purely going off whatever high that his fucked up transition had him on, but I think if you let him lose he would either die on his own, or go into some psychotic break and rip his own heart out.

" Twenty says that Damon looses it and rips his heart out." Stefan murmured in my ear.

" I'll take your twenty and raise you another. I say he's gonna get away and one of us is going to have to save them." I bet him

Leave it to us, make a bet during a time like this.

I won the bet. The guy, Ray as Stefan called him, broke free as he started to contort his body in different angles, it looked painful, sounded painful, and quite honestly disgusting. You could literally hear the bones snapping, popping, and repositioning them into place. It was quite the scene.

Stefan and I took off in separate directions to close in on the bastard. I need to kill something damn it, what better way to take my anger out on ripping a heart out, and possibly eating it just to feel even more satisfaction.

When we got to Damon and Rabid boy, Ray, he was inches from not only biting Damon's sorry ass but mauling him. Stefan grabbed a hold of Damon's shoulders jerking in down, and I reached through Ray's back and tore that fuckers heart out, and yes, I took a bite out of it.

It wasn't so bad, not exactly all that pleasant either.

" Fancy meeting you here." Damon snarked out

I growled and kicked him in the gut with the heel of my boot covered foot.

" What part of don't follow me anymore, got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan answered as we both stood in front of him.

" Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. If you don't want her chasing you anymore, stop with the late night phone calls." Damon said.

I nearly cackled at that term. Girlfriend.

" I didn't call her." Stefan denied.

He's a really bad liar, again with the eyes and facial expressions between the two. Stefan's face was angry but his eyes lied for him, they told the truth.

" Sure you did. She's not going to give up on you Stefan." Damon's face gave away the fact that he hated the comment that came out of his mouth

" Look, you need to go." I told Stefan, " And you need to get your dumb ass out of these mountains." I told Damon

" And what are you doing here?" Damon snapped at me

I punched him in the face because he was pissing me off, and I've been dying to do it for awhile.

" I followed your lying ass here. Oh and nice, thanks Stefan and Bella, for saving my life." I said between clenched teeth.

I turned back towards Stefan and raised a brow, which he nodded to. Before he left, he picked me up in a hug once more, and I wrapped my entire body around him, squeezing my legs and arms letting the hug show the emotions, that I couldn't say through words. Not with the person watching us.

He let me down and kissed both of my cheeks and my forehead, then took off, back to Klaus.

I turned back to Damon, his face emotionless.

" If you ever, do something to risk your life like you did today. I'll be stepping aside and letting you die, since it's the very thing you obviously want." I slapped him for good measure and walked off, him behind me.

I ran ahead of him because his footsteps were causing my eye to twitch. I ran till I was at Alaric's car. I dragged Elena out of the front and shoved her in the back, then took the seat. He looked up at me shocked and gave me a wary look. I wasn't going to ride in the back with that ass-hat!

" I'm not running back to Mystic Falls. Your going to give me a ride, it's the least you could do. Thanks." I said as nicely as possible.

" Damon, are you okay? Are you.." Elena said after she jumped out of the truck and ran towards Damon.

" I'm fine now get back in the car." He told her

" Can't you let me appreciate the fact that your alive!" She said joyfully.

I snorted and let out a low growl, one that a human couldn't hear.

" You have Ten seconds." Damon her and started to count down.

The ride back to Damon's car was silent on my end. I wasn't going to offer up any information.

" How did you meet Stefan Bella?" Elena asked me as we neared Damon's car.

I didn't answer her, I ignored her and looked out the window. I tuned everyone out, and everything out even when we reached his car. Damon got out and walked around the car to open my door for me.

I just looked at him and closed the door.

" Alaric will take me home, take it with you, it's getting on my nerves." I said in a bored voice

He frowned and nodded, and walked to his car.

" Come one Elena." He called out to her once his car door was opened.

" But Alaric." She protested as if I was going to hurt him.

I got out of the car and just them all there. I wasn't in the mood for that shit. I could be home faster than any of them. So that's what I did, I ran home at my top speed and rushed to Stefan and my room, to take a shower.

I was going out tonight, and I was going to feed off fresh blood. I earned it.

Nothing was going to invade my mind, nothing concerning anybody but myself. Tonight I was going to enjoy myself and let lose, finally feeling like an un-caged animal since I've been in this place.

I took my leave a few towns over.

Five, bloodless bodies, enough liquor for me to not know how much liquor I had in my body. I felt wonderful, almost if I were floating, free. I gathered a human male, one that I had been eyeing all night for a potential meal, and took him to a hotel with me. Fucking him senseless and draining him of his blood, because he looked good and smelt even better, seemed like a good way to get my much needed release.

He wont mind, he wont see tomorrow anyway.

_**A/N - **_

_**Sorry it's not as long as last chapter, I've been writing update's to my other Crossover - TVD/TWI - stories as well. Next chapter should be longer...**_

_**Bella's been pretty tame since arriving to MF, but don't expect her to be to much longer, she's not that kinda girl. She doesn't really have it in her to be too nice for so long. **_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**As always, thank you for reading, and hopefully you will review!**_


	5. IM NOMINATED

**Hello Everyone!**

**I know people hate Author's notes, but please take the time to read this!**

**I have just been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards!**

**Please go to the site provided below and vote, if not for me than for everyone else on those list provided to give them or myself the chance to win something other than reviews (not that I or any other writers arent happy for your reviews, but to us, these things are huge. ) please go now and vote!**

**I also want to thank all of my readers and anybody else who reads my stories, not just my Crossover stories, but all of them. So please for the love of all that's holy and the sexyness of all the hotties of Twilight, Supernatural, The Vampire Daires and any other crossover male dude ever, please please go vote!**

* * *

**Information provided to were you can go vote, just copy paste them in your search boxes and take out the spaces.**

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th. **

**Winners announced: 05 January 2013.**

* * *

**Once again thank you to everybody! **

**Just vote, give us writers all a chance, we all deserve it. Like I said if you don't wish to vote for me, please vote for another writer! Thank you!**


	6. I Don't Hate you

_**I've decided to go ahead and update this before I update Rosalie's Mate. Before I go ahead and start this chapter. I just want to remind any and everyone if you havent voted and what not, voting is still open until the 29th of this month. Winners will be announced on the 5th of Jan. Please go vote if you havent already!**_

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com** _- GO VOTE !_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Bella was having her morning breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, and huge glass of warm blood from a bag with vodka. Her breakfast of champions. She was minding her own business, well, sort of. She was keeping a close ear on Damon. She smiled once she heard him getting into his liquor supply, she drank a few gulps of his favorite this morning, she wondered if he would realized how much was missing.

Once his phone started ringing she stopped eating all together and focused her hearing on his phone conversation. She was determined to have Stefan leave with her when Klaus returned him and brought Rebekah with him. She wanted to know everything that happened between then and there, and with whom. She didn't trust Damon for a second, and she knew he had a long record of fucking shit up. So she once again minded her business in the kitchen, but listening to his business.

"Your interrupting my drink." Damon said into his phone.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You miss me?" A voice that sounded like Elena's but wasn't Elena, said on the other line.

Bella knew it was Katherine. Elena didn't speak like that, and it wasnt as if Bella really knew every detail about Elena even her different tones of voices, but that one wasnt one of them. Besides Elena had no reason to ask if anybody missed her, other than Stefan, because everyone including Damon sees her damn near everyday.

"Katherine. Where are you?" Damon asked her

"Lurking outside your window, pining away." Katherine teased

Bella had to admit, the girl was funny. Bella knew Damon's feelings were hurt when she never picked him over Stefan, that she never would. So for her to tell Damon she was stalking him like a damn peep-n-tom, while pining for him, well that was hilarious.

"What do you want?" He sighed out

"I'm home sick. What have I missed?" She asked

"Well, Stefan is still Klaus' little prisoner, Elena still thinks she can save him, and Stefan's best friend is here. You remember her, don't you? Oh, and I never once thought of you since you left." Damon said to her.

Bella could hear Katherine's breath hitch at the mention of her. Yeah, Katherine was scared of Bella just as much as she's scared of Klaus. It made Bella tingle all over.

"Isabella? Klaus' Isabella?" Katherine asked in a hushed voice, which made Bella laugh on the inside but angry at the same time. She didn't really like the thought of somebody attaching her to another as if she belonged to somebody. "Well, now that you've given up on your brother, I'm sure happily plotting something to be there for his girlfriend." Katherine muttered

"I havent given up on him. I just don't know where he is." Damon told her

_But I do._ Bella thought to herself with a smirk on her face.

"Hm." Katherine hummed

"But you do." Damon said with a smile in his voice. "Are you trailing them?" Damon asked her

"I have a hybrid after my head, who's sidekick is off the rails, I wouldn't have it any other way. Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work, now he's looking for answers." Katherine told him

Bella smiled again. He wasnt looking for answers, well if he was, he wouldn't get very far. She was sure of it.

"How do you know that?" Damon asked her.

"After over 500 years running, you will have people looking out for you." Katherine told him

Bella had to keep her snort to herself. She didn't want to give away that she was listening.

"Is that what you're doing, looking out for my brother?" Damon asked in not believing voice.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted." Katherine said

"Where are they." Damon asked

Bella was starting to get annoyed. This is what she was talking about, Damon always finding a way to mess things up. If only he would have hung up on her once he heard her voice.

She stopped listening to the conversation, it would just waste her time to have to listen to it. She started eating again and gulped down her drink, and left her dishes in the sink. She was sure Damon now knew she was doing stairs with him, so she pulled her Ipod in and turned her music on a medium volume, it make it seem like she hadn't heard anything, or that she wasnt even paying attention. She went as far as opening up a magazine to the middle and walked out of the kitchen with her head nodding the beat not paying attention to her surroundings, well it seemed like she wasnt at least.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Bella got dressed after she arrived up the stairs. She was going to even bother trailing Damon. She knew where Klaus was. If he was really looking for answers, even after she told him she would help him, then there was only one place he would go, one person who was strong enough to help him.

Gloria, and she lived in Chicago. Bella didn't know everything there was to know about the witch, but she knew that Gloria was old, and she should have died by now. Though her looks didn't show her true age, but she did wonder what Klaus wanted to do with Stefan. There was a reason he picked Stefan, but she wasnt sure if they had a past.

That did make her wonder.

Stay and find wanna be Barbie, or go to Chicago and find out what Klaus' true reasons for picking Stefan to leave with him.

She decided to just call Klaus, maybe tip him off about him being followed.

"Hello love." Klaus' voice wafted through the phone

Bella snorted, and didn't hide the fact.

"Dont call me love. What are you doing in Chicago with Stefan?" Bella asked as she looked at her nails

There was a pause and then she heard Klaus sigh.

"How did you know I was in Chicago?" He asked her

Truth was, he wasn't very surprised she knew. The Isabella he knew, and the Isabella he saw not too long ago where two very different people. The one he knew, didn't bother asking questioned if he asked her to leave it be. But this one, this one seemed to know a lot more than he gave her credit for. He was sure he would be able to stall a few days and maybe even find out answers so he wouldn't have to hand Stefan back over, or undagger his sister. He was trying to find a way out of her demand.

"Your not as careful as you think you are, Niklaus your slipping. What are you doing with Stefan in Chicago, better yet, answer me this. Why Stefan? You could have had anybody other than him doing your bidding, why Stefan? And don't lie, I always know when you're lying." Bella hissed out

She wasn't worried about being heard, because Damon already left the house, to go to Elena's. Those two had a serious death wish, that's for sure.

"Now, now love, don't be upset." Klaus cooed to her, "I've known Stefan even longer than you have. He's just a little memory lapse is all, forgetful thing he is." Klaus chuckled into the phone.

Bella rolled her eyes, she wasnt amused.

"You mean to say that you knew him, but yet you wanted him to forget so you compelled my best friend to forget a certain time in his life. That's ridiculous, and why would you even compel him?" Bella asked with her brows scrunched together.

"It's not important, but the same reasons why I had to leave you. I knew him in the 20's, he was in love with Rebekah, we had to leave, so I made him forget about knowing her and myself. It wasnt safe for us, love." Klaus told her.

Bella wasnt stupid, she knew he was leaving a lot of things out of that poor excuse of an explanation.

"Whatever, I don't care. Just bring him home, and stop trying to get out of bringing him and Rebekah. Gloria can't tell you anything." Bella smirked as she told him.

"Bella, how did -" She ended the phone call before he could even finish the question.

She was officially annoyed, and needed to cheer herself up.

Bella got her things together, and decided to go see about Caroline. A girly girl like herself would find something fun to do in this lame boring town. Shopping maybe, gossip? Bella was just so bored and Caroline didnt annoy her to the point she wanted to rip her throat out.

When Bella pulled up to the Forbes house, Tyler was walking up the steps. Bella got out and appeared next to him, which made him jump a little.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked with a scowl on his face.

Bella huffed and smacked his chest.

"I happen to need some girl time, and Caroline doesnt annoy me. Besides, if it wasnt for me giving her a push in your direction at Elena's fabulous birthday bash, you two wouldn't have danced and then made merry afterwards." Bella said as she waggled her eye brows up and down in a suggestive way.

Tyler looked surprised and then looked suspicious.

"So you don't know where she is? You don't know anything?" He asked her

This time Bella scowled at him.

"What do you mean, what happened?" She asked standing closer to him

Tyler took Bella's arm in his hand and walked them up to the front door of Caroline's house. He turned towards her with angry eyes and scared eyes.

"My mom found out what Caroline was. She called Caroline's father. She didn't want Caroline to turn me into a vampire, and I had to show her what I am. Bella, Caroline's dad has her prisoned in his old family torture chamber. I need your help, please." He begged

Bella just stared at him and nodded. She turned to the door and knocked on it and stood next to Tyler.

Liz looked to the door and smiled at Tyler but looked confused at seeing Bella.

"Tyler, what are you doing here, who's your friend?" Liz asked

" Can we come in please?" Tyler asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure guys, come on in. Though I have to tell you, Caroline's not here, and I don't know where she is." She said as she stepped away

Bella and Tyler walked through the door and Tyler let out a sigh in relief that Bella made it through. He was a little worried for a moment about her being caught.

"Mrs. Forbes, I'm Bella. I'm a friend of Caroline's. We know where she is, well more like Tyler does, but he asked for my help and now we're asking for yours." Bella said

She could smell the vervain in her system so it wasnt like she could just compel the woman to do what she wanted. Not to mention, she didn't want to, this woman was Caroline's mother and her mother deserved to know what her ex-husband was doing to their child.

Bella may be many things, a monster, a murderer, ect. But she wasn't one to let somebody hurt their child, it sickened her. She had her own past, she knew what being abused felt like while she was human by her own flesh and blood, she didn't want this girl who she sort of liked, feel that pain any longer than she was.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong damn it." Liz demanded

"My mom called Bill, he has Caroline." Tyler said slowly and swallowed loudly. "They found out Caroline is a vampire, and he's torturing her. Do you know where that could be?" Tyler asked

Liz froze and looked between the two of them and grabbed her gun that had sat on the entryway table.

"Before you go shooting anybody, Tyler has his own secret he needs to share with you." Bella said as she nudged Tyler.

He gave her a look of disbelief and turned back to Caroline's mother.

"I'm a werewolf, Bella here, she's a vampire." Tyler blurted out and turned to leave out the door

Bella followed him after she shrugged at Liz.

They took Bella's car, it was the fastest, and she allowed Liz to drive. She figured it was a way to let Liz feel like she was in control of the situation, that she was being useful. Well she was being useful, but she didn't care.

"So you're a vampire?" Liz said looking over at Bella from the side of her eyes, facing forward.

"Yep! Going on 900 actually! Though, I became a vampire when I was 22!" Bella chirped and smiled widely at Liz

Liz gasped and looked towards Bella this time.

"Your so old, and you don't even look 22!" Liz commented

Bella huffed and crossed her arms

"I'm not sure if I should feel offended at you calling me old, or be thankful you assumed I was younger." Bella frowned.

Tyler laughed from the backseat but shut up once Bella glared at him. He was getting on her nerves.

"Sorry." He mumbled

"I'm just surprised I guess. You aren't going to hurt me now that I know, are you? You're the oldest vampire I've ever come across." Liz said in an awe like voice.

"Does it make you feel special?" Bella asked

"I don't know how I feel, and you didn't answer the question." Liz frowned

"Nope, you're safe. Just because you know what I am doesn't mean I'm gonna hurt ya. Not all vampires are mean." Bella said

Truth was it did run through her mind, but whatever. Maybe with Liz knowing what she was she could gain information from her Damon seemed to be quite the little spy in the council, why couldn't she do her own thing? Besides, she wasn't really afraid of having people know who she was. She wasnt worried about somebody trying to stake her, she is extremely skilled, and very fast.

Conversation ended there and the car ride became quiet, it was surprisingly comfortable for Liz. She parked Bella's car off the side of the location where she believed Tyler was talking about. She knew everything there was to know about Bill's family history, and all their properties and what was really under the surface. He liked to brag about them when they started seeing each other, hoping to impress her.

"Let me go first, I've got my gun. There is no need to let him know what you are." Liz whispered.

Bella and Tyler looked at each other and nodded.

Truth was, Tyler wanted to leave Liz outside where she was safe from harms way. He was not against to getting violent, he was angry that Bill Forbes could do such a thing to his own daughter, despite what she is. A parents love is supposed to be unconditional, and unconditional love doesnt torture its daughter, at least it shouldnt.

Liz leaded the way and Bella was closest to her with Tyler behind Bella. So close she was trying not to backhand him for breathing so close to her neck.

They were quiet and Bella let her sense of hearing take over once again today and she could hear a male voice and a female voice. This Bill guy and Caroline.

The door opened up and Bella and Tyler at Liz's command went out of sight through the door that led to the stairs that they had been on.

Both Bella and Tyler heard Liz cock the hammer of her gun back.

"Hello Bill." Liz said, Bella peeked and saw that Liz had the gun pointed right at the man's heart.

"Put the gun down Liz, I know what I'm doing." Bill told her

"That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you, loves you." Liz said, never lowing her gun.

"Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this Liz, not because she's a monster, but because we love her." He said to her

"Tyler, Bella." Liz called out.

The both of them came back to their original spots beside Liz and looked down at Caroline's dad.

Caroline could hear what was being said, and she perked up when she heard Tyler's name, and confused when she heard Bella's name.

_Bella? What's Bella doing here?_

Both Bella and Tyler started going down the stairs, but Bill cut them off, glaring.

"Your not going in there." He told them and Bella huffed

She thought about knocking him out, but Liz fired off a shot. Tyler jumped and Bill moved out-of-the-way. The bullet was fired to miss him by about six inches to his right.

"Go on." Liz told them

Bella waved her hand to the lock, Tyler looked stronger than her to a human's eye. Liz said not to let Bill know about what they were, so she figured Tyler could do the honors.

Once the door been unlocked, Tyler opened it and let Bella go in first with him following after her.

He became distracted by how ugly and depressing the room looked, that he didn't move towards Caroline right away.

"Tyler." Caroline's soft worn out tired voice called to him.

Bella gave Caroline a bright smiled and waved.

"We've come to get you out of here." Bella told her as Tyler broke her feet and legs free

"Why you?" Caroline asked

"Because I don't hate you." Bella shrugged

Tyler got to Caroline's arm restraints and Caroline looked over to her ring on the floor.

"My ring." She told him

Bella picked her ring up from the floor and placed it on the finger she saw it on at the party. Caroline smiled a tiny smile in thanks.

Tyler looked over Caroline, her body was burnt and he guessed from the lack of blood, she wasnt healing correctly.

"I can't believe he would so such a thing." Bella hissed quietly gaining the attention of Tyler and Caroline as he picked her up bridal style. "If you wish, I will kill him." She said with a scowl on her face looking at Caroline

"Just get me out of here." Caroline whispered while shaking her head in the negative motion.

Bella huffed but left it alone.

Tyler carried Caroline out of the room with Bella following after them. When the passed Bill, Bella turned around and stuck her tounge out at him and continued up the stairs, with Liz following Bella, her gun still aimed at Bill. Once they were outside they all ran, well Caroline stayed in Tyler's arms, the other's ran.

"Go head, take her home. I'll meet you there." Bella said nodding towards her car at Liz.

Tyler, Caroline, and Liz looked at Bella and Liz shook her head no.

"Dont kill him Bella." Liz told her firmly

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to get Caroline some blood, so she can heal." Bella said and she was gone a second later.

"Well you heard her, Mom!" Caroline said as Liz watched the spot where Bella had been standing.

Liz got into the car, and Tyler sat in the front with Caroline in his lap.

"You think she's really going to get blood?" Liz asked once they were a bit of a ways away from Bill

Caroline looked over at her mom and nodded.

"She wont kill him, she's my friend." Caroline said in a confident voice.

"How are you feeling?" Tyler asked

"Painful." Caroline whispered.

They didn't take long to get to the house, and by time Liz parked the car and helped Tyler with the door, Bella was inside her house with the door open.

"You drive like a grandma." Bella said as she waited.

She picked up some blood from Damon's and packed a cooler full of blood for Caroline, and even wrote a note of instructions for Liz, on how long to warm it up for.

Liz gave Bella a disapproving look and handed over the keys to Bella's car.

"Thank you, for everything." Liz said

Bella shrugged and walked into Caroline's room with Tyler following after her.

Tyler sat Caroline on her bed and just stood there, feeling protective.

"Get out you perv, she needs to get changed and clean up." Bella told him

Tyler left after the glare Bella gave him, leaving her and Caroline in her room alone.

"Why are you being so nice? I thought you said you wouldn't help us." Caroline asked as she eyed Bella

Bella was moving around Caroline's room at a rapid pace, looking for something more comfortable for Caroline to wear. Something that would be easy to get on over the very slow healing burns on her arm and legs.

"I told you, I don't hate you. Besides, I said I wouldn't help you guys save Elena. This isn't me saving Elena, this is me helping Tyler help save you." Bella said as she sat aside the shorts and tank top she picked out.

"Well, thank you, for helping them, I mean." Caroline said as she nodded.

"I know what it's like. When I was human, I had an aunt and uncle take me in once my parents died. My uncle wasn't a very pleasant man and he liked to hit women and children. It made him feel like some big man. My aunt and I got the worst of it." Bella whispered as she sat down next to Caroline and started wiping her arms and legs down with warm soapy water. "And just because I told you that, doesnt mean you get to tell Elena or anybody else." Bella said as she looked at Caroline in the eye

Caroline nodded and Bella helped her change her clothes and get more comfortable.

"I can see why you and Stefan are friends." Caroline nodded as she spoke. "He barely knew anything about me when I made the transition, but he still helped me, even if it was for the sake of Elena and I being friends. He still helped me. I can see of you in him." She whispered.

Bella laughed and shook her head.

"Caroline, just because I'm helping you doesn't make me a good person. I am who I am, I always be me. You just so happen to be a person I don't hate, and wouldn't mind being friends with. As long as you don't drag me into anything that involves Elena." Bella told her, " But make no mistake, I'm not a good person. I don't think I ever will be, I enjoy who I am." Bella said

Caroline stayed quiet and didn't say anything farther, she just let Bella help her. But once Liz brought a bag of blood that she warmed up with Tyler's help, Bella stood up and let Liz take her spot. Caroline drank the bag of blood quickly and her wounds healed, Tyler brought in another and said he had to get home, so he left.

When Caroline was half way done with her second bag, Bella walked to the door of Caroline's room.

"I should get going as well. It was nice meeting you Liz, and I'll see you later Caroline." Bella said

Both mother and daughter nodded, Liz went to see Bella out and drive away.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

The house was empty when Bella arrived back at the Boarding House, which she didnt mind. She needed time process what had happened today. She was thankful for the silence.

She went into the bathroom in the room she's sharing with Stefan and started the water on hot and poured in her new bath salts and bubbles. She decided a bit of relaxation and aroma-therepy would do the trick.

Once her clothes were off and in the zebra print hamper she bought for her clothes, she pinned her hair up and walked down the stairs to Damon's liquor. She grabbed a bottle, not caring what she picked, anything will do at this point. She walked back up the stairs and lit some candles and turned off the light.

_It was exactly what she needed._

She sank down into the water and let the heat relax her muscles and body, taking a deep breath letting the scent of vanilla and jasmine relax her even farther. She reached over opened the bottle she brought with her and drank straight from it. After telling Caroline a part of her past, it brought back memories, ones she didn't like to think of too much.

She wasn't sure if she was going to regret opening up about her past. She prided in herself at keeping things about her human life, away from the people she met, or could bring it back up again.

The only person who knew, was the vampire who changed her, and he changed her to save her life. It's been a while since she's see him, and it had been awhile since she thought of him. He didn't exactly stick around too long after her transition, he just disappeared.

_Something she was all too familiar with._

* * *

When Damon finally made it home, Bella was waiting for him. Once the front door closed, Bella stayed in the shadows since the house was completely dark.

"Did Elena enjoy Chicago?" Bella asked

Damon turned towards the direction her voice came from but when he looked she wasnt there, she really was very fast, she was behind him.

"How did you know?" Damon asked

Bella let out a humorless laugh and he turned to face her.

"You'd be surprised." Bella smirked and walked around him once she got to the stairs she turned to face Damon again, who happened to be staring after her, his eyes on her backside. "Good night, Damon." She whispered

What he didn't see, was the malicious look in her eyes and the smile on her face, the only thought in her head only made her smile widen as she reached her and Stefan's room.

_Any day now._

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.A/N.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**_It wasn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but I hope you enjoyed it We got to know a little something about Bella, it wasnt a lot but her and Caroline's friendship is still early. Give it time, and we will learn more._**

**_Thank you for reading, and leave some love and support._**

**_Also don't forget to go and vote, if not for me, then for another author that deserves it._**

**[ Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com** **]**

**_Voting ends in 9 days!_**

**_-Cullensbabymama7_**


End file.
